


The King of Flowers & The Ink Prince.

by Albme94



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Amaimon is tired and want to sleep, Amaimon works with flowers, Anal Sex, Angsty Rin, Cock Tease, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Hot, I have written so many details, I promise, I think Amaimon is a bit OOC ?, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Step Closer, Oral Sex, Rin is a tattoo artist, Rough Kissing, Sexy, Shoes, Surprise Kissing, Tea, Touching, blow job through boxer, but happy ending, but its not, got nothing to do with his king status, he grew up mentally hahah, ikr, its just against the relationship, making out against wall, puns, so so so so soooo gay, soft, sucking neck, tattoo design, tease, theres a scene where it may seem a bit homophobic, touching against bulge, whats this??? relationship development???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Rin have always been a huge manga nerd, one day he thought he should give drawing a try...Now he's an apprentice at a tattoo shop! Observing and even does a few tattoos (under observation by the boss). He finally found his spot, where he can just be... Rin.Since Rin isn't on campus anymore, the king of earth mopes around and, frankly, bothers Mephisto.So the king of time do what each good big brother would do......... Make his little brother a flower shop, so he can go away and also be with flowers.On a very normal day, Rin and Amaimon meet each other at a coffee shop, maybe they can finally be friends.Or more ;)
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. The smell of earth.

Its Monday, there’s not a lot of customers but they have a _few_ booked, it was the _beginning_ of a new year; Yukio was still on campus as a teacher, his friends was doing their own thing… Mephisto was just… _well_ … doing Mephisto things.  
He didn’t _really_ care about anything else, he was happy, _finally_.  
‘’ **Hey! _Princess!_** Get your ass over here’’ a man shouted from the back, Rin turned around and saw the _only_ customer for today, unless a few _‘on the spot’_ patrons came along.  
Rin dragged his body to assist, a few years ago Shiemi saw his doodles and somehow, he started drawing more and more, and now here he is; 20 years old, an apprentice at a tattoo parlor named **‘Blue Devil Ink’** , _ironically,_ and he _**really**_ loved it here and he felt he finally found where he belongs.  
  


‘’Grab _that—_ Thank you, now-’’ the tattooist cleaned from the shoulder to the wrist on the girl, he placed a piece of paper on her arm, ‘’is this where you want it?’’ He moved the girl so she could see in the mirror, it was a Rose bush with a few inspirational quotes around.  
‘’Yeah, its _perfect’’_ she smiled, as far as Rin knew, this was her _first_ tattoo… And taking something _that big_ as the first? Well, she’s **tough**. Rin’s first tattoo? **Wow,** _not_ into it, nope nada nein… He’s _**definitely**_ getting more.

 _‘’Alrighty,_ just take a seat and we’ll get started’’ he smiled, ‘’ **if** you _need_ to take a break, you feel _dizzy_ or just need to **stop**? It’s **important** you tell me, ok?’’ He said more sternly, the girl nodded.  
The mechanical noise echoed out the room and he begun, Rin was there to both _observe_ and watch for any _negative_ reactions from the girl, and also learn on _methods_ like shadowing and other neat personalized tricks.  
So far, the girl took this like a _boss,_ she had no problem keeping conversations or jokes going, Carl, the tattooist, had to stop a few times to laugh and wipe tears.  
‘’ _Hey Rin’’_ he turned around, ‘’go grab us a cup of coffee, alright? Here’s a note, _my treat.’’_  
He handed Rin some cash and he was on his way, glad to be out in fresh air.

**~**

There was _of course_ a line, standing behind a mom with her toddler and a woman _screaming_ about a problem with milk or cream or, who knows… Rin tuned it out.  
He froze as he smelled _earth,_ turning around he saw a _bored_ looking man, green hair, a spike on top, _and well…_ Dirt all over his apron and hands.  
_‘’…Amaimon?’’_ Rin said quietly, the demon king looked up, he looked so… _Sad?_  
He blinked a few times before his eyes widened _‘’Nii-san?’’_  
Rin looked around them, nobody cared about their existence, **good.  
**  
‘’ _Why_ are you covered in dirt?’’ He frowned, Amaimon was covered almost head to toe… _It was borderline gross._  
‘’Work.’’ The green haired man shrugged, Rin narrowed his eyes, ‘’ ** _you_ **work?’’  
  
Amaimon gestured Rin to follow the que, ‘’ **obviously**.’’ Was all he said, voice kinda cranky.  
‘’Alright, _sorry’’,_ the dark haired turned around and finally… His turn.  
  
‘’Hey, can I get _a—‘’_ He looked at his note, ‘’True Croppuchino with Irish cream, _double_ shot.’’  
The barista typed it in, looked at him and he continued. ‘’Makkachin, _one_ shot.’’ He waited, ‘’and a Fassiah with caramel.’’  
‘’Alright sir, that’ll be _£12_ , sit here or bring with you?’’  
‘’Bring with me, here you go--’’  
‘’Name?’’ She grabbed her notepad, giving a small smile.  
‘’Rin.’’  
‘’Rin? I like that name, your mom got good taste.’’ She gave the note to her co-worker, still smiling. ‘’I’ll call for you when your order is done, sir.’’  
‘’Thank you’’, he gave a head nod and went to the take-away area.  
  
  
‘’Hey Amaimon, _the usual?’’_ The girl grinned, the demon king nodded, he handed her a card, she stamped it and he went over where Rin stood.  
  
The young demon watched the other carefully, how _often_ does he come here… Does he _actually_ work? Is there even a _flower shop_ on this side of town??  
‘’ _Amaimon~_ ’’ the girl held out a bag, he took it, ‘’see you _tomorrow!’’_ She yelled after him while waving, the demon king gave a weak wave over his shoulder as he left the shop.  
‘’Rin!’’ She held out the bag, ‘’thanks’’ he smiled.  
‘’ _Hey_ …’’ He said in a questioning voice, she perked up her eyebrows, he looked at the door, ‘’ _you know Amaimon?_ Does he… come in here _often?’’_ He had to know for some _unknown reason._  
  
‘’ **Oh?** You **_know_** him!?’’ She got suddenly excited, he was taken aback, ‘’I have **so** many questions about him, _listen_ …’’ She leaned closer, Rin did the same, although he was _confused._  
‘’I have my break in _10 mins_ , if you’ll come back?’’  
Rin nodded, he **had** to know.  
  
He waved and made his way back to work, as he handed the coffees over he flipped his head to the clock, ‘’yeah you can take your break, see you in 20’’, Carl took a sip of his drink. Rin made his way back to the coffee shop.  
  


  
**~~**

‘’Alright, tell me **everything** you know, and I’ll do the same’’, the girl grinned and took small _sips_ of her coffee, Rin just shook his head before beginning.  
‘’ **Oh wait!** ’’ She suddenly stuck her hand out, and _honestly_ scaring Rin in the process. ‘’My name is Heather, ok _go on’’_ she looked as excited as a child on _christmas morning._  
  
‘’ _Riiight,_ so I went to True Cross, and he’s the principle’s brother, _little brother_.’’ He couldn’t _really_ tell her… **_anything_** , but the basics will do.  
‘’He mostly just _hung around_ his brother, sometimes _talked_ to me and my friends—‘’, _again_ not a _total_ lie, but not _exactly_ truth, ‘’—And he’s a really quiet guy, wouldn’t say shy just… reserved?’’ He pondered, he hadn’t really thought about Amaimon ~~a lot~~ , or _studied_ him.  
  
Heather nodded, ‘’he doesn’t talk a lot’’, she added, ‘’he _did_ in the beginning because, _well,_ to order?’’ She laughed weakly, ‘’I haven’t seen him smile, _**once**_.’’  
Rin sensed the energy of fascination and not... Bad energy…  
She was really just interested in the _psychology_ of this… _weirdo._  
  
Rin leaned forward, making a sarcastic smile, ‘’what's his _usual’’_  
Heather returned the sassy voice, ‘’just _sweets,_ strong coffee… Strawberry cake, or _**anything**_ that’s _way_ to sweet for me’’  
_This was known information_ , both Mephisto and Amaimon was ~~very~~ fond of candy, so it wasn’t _**really**_ a surprise.  
  
‘’He used to _always_ eat a lollipop when I saw him in school, _and I mean,_ I never saw him without… So now? **Bizarre**.’’ He opened his eyes wide in a dramatic effect, making a face that said _‘I’ve seen some shit but this? Takes the cake’._  
  
A woman from the counter shouted her name, ‘’ _shoot_ , my break is over. Well, I know he’s coming back _tomorrow_ at this time, _soooo~’’_ She leaned towards him, ‘’you can **always** chat with him, _catch up_ , also maybe tell me more about him, he's… fascinating.’’ She wrote down her number and waved as she went back to work, Rin picked it up and threw away his empty cup.

  
  
The weather was really good, pretty warm, for January that is.  
Suddenly the wind picked up and the same smell of _earth_ hit him in the face, _like a heavy bag of rice._

He almost fell a bit backwards, ‘’ _ **where** _is that flower shop…’’ he sighed, well… He’ll find out more _tomorrow._


	2. Getting the dirt tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin walks into the coffee shop, he's ready to be awkward, he learns something new, he almost breaks.  
> *sips* its great tea *coughs* maybe a bit dry...

Rin enter the shop, it looks like Amaimon is already there… He’s standing behind another man, Heather makes the man’s coffee swift and by the time she’s done, the demon king already got his little stamp card out and looks just about normal.  
‘’The _usual?’’_ Heather winks, Amaimon walks to the designated area for pick up, Rin swoops in and order the most basic of all, _‘Essential Yeet’_ , he steps over to the grim, _dead_ looking guy.   
Luckily for their plans, there were next to _no customers_ and Heather was working _alone._  
Rin casually strolled over _‘’oh hey’’_ , Rin said as casual as possible, Amaimon didn’t look up.  
The young adult cleared his throat and tried again, ‘’hey you’’, finally a reaction… It was a frown and a confused one at that… Maybe the ‘hey you’ were too… _yeah it was awkward._   
‘’So do _you….’’_ Rin started, already realising the bad wording, no going back now, ‘’…come here _often?’’_ He’s banging his head against the wall mentally, someone take him out, he can’t _**ever**_ talk to anyone after this.  
  
‘’ **Yes** , every day.’’   
‘’ _Ah_ , always get the same order?’’ Rin tried to give off as much positive energy as possible, Amaimon nodded quietly.  
‘’So, I haven’t seen you _since_ … A long time.’’ He didn’t really want to think about it but had to start somewhere.  
Finally a reaction, ‘’you saw me yesterday’’  
Rin swears… _This man._  
‘’Yeah yeah but I mean—‘’ The sound of clatter and glass breaking cut him off, Amaimon opened his eyes more fully and peaked over the counter, a hand reached up ‘’I’m ok! _I am alright!’’_ Heather waved her hand around.  
  
‘’So…’’ Rin tried again, ‘’what do you do for your work, _specifically?’’_   
The king of earth sighed deeply, as if he had tried to avoid all small talk ever, ‘’I put flowers together in bouquets, sometimes get orders over the phone, I make them, people pick them up.’’ He turned to look at his brother, ‘’ _and then they leave me **alone**.’’_  
  
Okay Rin felt personally attacked here.  
  
‘’Oh that sounds cool!’’ Rin grinned excitedly, ‘’what’s the shop’s name?’’   
As if god had reached down and stroked Amaimon’s face with a _dry_ old paintbrush, he gave off the most uncomfortable look ever, looking down he sighed ‘’ _Hana no ō_ …’’, his shoulders slumped.  
Rin held back a snicker, he had to contain himself, he calmed himself ‘’ ** _so_** … Your shop literally means…’’  
Amaimon gave him a very well-known specific stare, the _‘if you touch my stuff again, I swear to god- I will put legos in all your shoes’._  
  
Rin almost backed down, _‘’king of flowers’’._  
‘’ **Amaimon!** ’’ Heather smiled, and with that the king of earth grabbed the bag and was out the door.   
Rin couldn’t hold it, he burst out laughing.  
Heather leaned over the desk ‘’what’s the tea?’’ She grinned.  
  
  


**~~  
  
  
**

‘’Wait what's so funny with that? _I mean,_ being the king of flowers sounds adorable!!’’  
Man, Rin _really_ wish he could tell her… But then he’d have to explain who his dad was, his tail… _aaand_ yeah no.  
‘’We have to google it. Pull up your phone, get on google maps’’ Heather changed seats, Rin typed in the name of the shop.  
  
‘’Oh…’’  
‘’Are you _fucking-‘’_  
‘’Isn’t that **your** shop across the street?’’ Heather looked at him as if he was dumber than a sloth taking a dump in front of a predator.   
‘’ _ **Ok look,** _there's a van parked outside that side **all** the time—‘’  
Heather slapped him over the head, ‘’you damn idiot.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	3. The biggest betrayal a shoe could do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoes? Not very nice to Rin.

‘’I'm telling you Heather’’, Rin sat behind the desk in the parlour talking into the phone, ‘’he’s _actually_ putting flowers together’’, he tried to look under the big letters on their windows.  
‘Well of course! What else would he do? Lounge around like a _certain_ someone?’ Heather mocked, ‘’ _oh_ don’t talk that way about yourself’’ Rin smirked, ‘wah wah, hilarious.’  
  
Suddenly the young adult leaned forward, a wicked mischievous smile formed, ‘’ ** _Heather_** …’’ He started, ‘oh no’ Heather was in the mixture of excited and _horrified._  
‘’ _What if_ … You order flowers.’’ If he was a villain? Well he would be bullied for being a bad one, but he got the _evil hand thing_ , so he got that going for him.  
‘’What kind?’’ He repeated, ‘’How about… _Heather_.’’   
‘Yeah?’  
‘’ _No no_ , that’s the name of the flower, ask for that but also for him to mix whatever goes well with it.’’ Rin stretched out his free hand, putting it behind his head, feeling like an evil genius.  
  
‘Fine. Sent to you?’  
Rin jumped out of his seat ‘’absolutely **not!** ’’, he could hear her giggle, ‘’to you.’’  
‘Ok I’ll call you back once I've done it’ Heather hung up, Rin picked up a magazine, while looking at Amaimon.  
The demon king picked up the phone, wrote down a few notes, and hung up.  
Rin watched him like a hawk, when Heather called back, she relayed what he said and that Rin owed her money.  
  
Sadly was Rin needed in the back and didn’t get to see the ‘leaving the shop’ process, when he came back, he couldn’t see the other demon.  
‘’Did _**he**_ deliver?’’ He subconsciously bit his nail, Heather sighed ‘no… Another dude came, I asked him if the guy with the green hair ever did any deliveries’  
Amaimon came out and started on a few bouquet, ‘’yeah, _and?’’_  
‘Nah, and he’s the big boss man’   
He could hear her shifting in her seat, ‘ _so_ what is he doing now?’  
Rin got up to get a better look, but tripped over a pair of shoes and crashed face first into the window, making the _biggest_ sound, he was sure the _queen of England_ heard it.  
  
‘’ _uughhh_ , ooow…’’ Rin rubbed his face, hearing Heather call for him from the phone, he heard a chair move ‘’uh, _what_ did you just do?’’ Carl stood behind him, Rin turned to look at him, ‘’I tripped in the _fucking_ shoe—‘’ He picked up the shoe in questioning, Carl looked at him and then at the shoe, and burst out laughing, he could hear Heather start to cry laugh.  
  
‘’It's _**not** _funny!’’ Rin threw the shoe at his boss, ‘’I fucking hate my life’’, he threw the other shoe at him, ‘’ _ **hey!**_ Those belong to our _customer_.’’  
‘’They do not, these are **yours!** ’’ Rin pointed at Carl’s shoeless feet, that was sporting a stylish pair of _flamingo_ socks.

‘’Ooh _yeaah_ … Well be nice to them anyhow, let's go back to work---‘’ The big guy threw the shoes back, ‘’unless you wanna _make-out_ with the window again’’ he chuckled.  
‘’ _You!’’_   
Carl did a short jog back into his office, Heather was still laughing ‘I’ll let you go, don’t wanna take up any more time of _your—’_  
Rin hung up, he didn’t want to hear about the _fucking_ window again.  
The young demon got up, looked out and saw Amaimon staring _directly_ at him.  
They held eye contact for a while and Rin’s face burned up, _he had seen the **whole** thing…_  
He started to move back before, wouldn’t you guess it, he stepped on the _same_ shoe and fell on his back.  
He didn’t need to get up, he could see Amaimon from where he laid, he could also hear his boss having an attack by the classic _‘no breathe, only cry’_ laughter.  
  


‘’Can I go _home?’’_ Rin groaned loudly, Carl laughed even louder.  
Rin saw Amaimon turn around to go back to his business, _fine_ , not like Rin cared anyhow,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet (~˘▾˘)~
> 
> But don't worry ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)


	4. A confession hidden in a bouquet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers are more than just pretty

The bell rang as he opened the door, the _hellish_ bell that alerted the owner to come out from the back and acknowledge Rin’s existence, the owner stopped in his tracks, narrowed his eyes at the customer.  
‘’H-Hey…’’ Rin awkwardly lifted his hand, they stood there for a while, the silence swallowing the young adult.  
‘’What are you doing here?’’ Amaimon looked at him with the same bored expression he had learned to love… _Wait what?_  
‘’F-flowers, that is what I'm here for, flowers, since this is a… _yep_.’’ Rin cursed himself but mostly Heather for _practically_ shoving him out the tattoo shop, it had been about two weeks since the _horrible_ experience that Rin refused to remember; he pointed out to Heather that they were in fact, stalkers at this point.  
 **And** _ **yet…**_  
  
  
‘’What kind?’’ The demon king walked closer, Rin felt his entire body heat up, Amaimon stopped mid step, clearly sensing the tension.  
‘’ _Oh_ you know… the… _good smelling_ kind…’’  
Amaimon looked like he had heard that a _billion_ times and wanted to physically bury himself in a flower bed, never to be seen again.   
‘’…’’  
 _‘’Surprise me?’’_ Rin shrugs, he felt so awkward, he was in pain, he felt it so _so_ deep, into his soul.  
  
‘’ok.’’ The demon king turned around and started looking at the flowers, Rin pouted ‘ _why_ doesn’t he ask me **who** they’re for? Or what _occasion?’_  
The other continued to pick out a few lucky flowers, unaware of the idiot behind him.  
‘Why do I care, whatever, _pssh,_ he probably thinks they’re for—‘  
 _‘’Nii-san?’’_ Amaimon repeated, Rin was dragged out of his whiny thoughts, ‘’y-yes?’’   
‘’who is it for?’’ On the table in front of Amaimon laid a few colourful choices, Rin shuffled his feet, ‘’me.’’  
Amaimon blinked a few times, he nodded and turned around, Rin _swore_ he saw him smile… His ears moved in that way… _Suspicions_ …  
  


As if a burst of energy surged through the demon king, he picked up two bright yellow flowers, a vanilla, a light pink and one with stems with tiny yellow flowers at the end, a bunch of… Grass? In between? Rin really didn’t know _shit_ about flowers, they were pretty that’s all he needed to know.  
Amaimon stuck the bouquet out, ‘’£5’’  
Rin blinked a few times before pointing at the sign next to Amaimon, ‘’ _it_ says £10?’’  
The king of earth sighed, ‘’ **£5** ’’  
‘’o-okay…’’ He handed him the money, ‘’what's this?’’  
‘’So you know what they mean’’ Amaimon shrugged before going to the back, leaving Rin confused, he practically ran out the door and back into the shop.

  
‘’ _Aww!_ Those are so cute! Did you get the explanation note?’’ Heather took them from his hands, smelling each individually. Rin picked up the card, refusing to let her read it.  
‘’ _This one_ …’’ he pointed at the vanilla white one, ‘’is called **Gardenia…** it symbolises _purity_ and sweetness…’’ He looked at Heather and shrugged, ‘’they—‘’ He stopped mid-sentence _‘indicate secret love.’_  
I’m sorry? _What._  
He cleared his throat, feeling his face slowly burn. ‘’They convey _joy._ They tell the receiver _‘you are lovely’..._ ’’ Frowning he looked back at the flower shop briefly, he could see the _green spike_ stick out, aka Amaimon was _watching._  
  
Heather was looking at the white flower, clearly _oblivious_ of the meaning. ‘’What about this one?’’ She pointed at the pink one, he cast one more look at the shop ‘’ **Peony** … Huh, that actually sounds familiar…’’ He thought about who could’ve known about flowe--- ‘’Shiemi!’’ He suddenly yelled, as if it was an _‘aha!’_ moment.  
‘’S-Sorry, it’s a friend, that’s why I know about the name, she’s like a _huge_ flower perso—you know it doesn’t matter’’ He waved his hand around.  
  
Clearing his throat and putting on his best reader voice, as if he was doing a voice over on a _documentary_ about flowers.  
  
‘’ _They_ symbolise bashfulness and compassion. It can also be used to express indignation or shame. It symbolizes a happy life, happy marriage, good health and prosperity…’’ They looked at each other.  
‘’Aaah! They smell _soo_ goood~ Rin smell this!’’ Heather practically showed them into his face, the mixture of sweet, honey and _and—_  
Rin felt his nose itch, he managed to catch it, Heather snorted.  
  
  
‘’ **Daffodil** —‘’ He started, giving her a side glance while pointing at the bright yellow one, ‘’symbolises regard and chivalry.’’ He raised his eyebrows, ‘’It is indicative of rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life. It also—‘’ He just stared at the next sentences, what was with all of these… _‘symbolizes unrequited love.’_   
What the hell?  
Heather grabbed the card and started to read, mimicking Rin’s voice:  
‘’A _single_ daffodil foretells a misfortune while a bunch of daffodils indicate joy and happiness… He gave you one… _He’s angry with you Rin!’’_  
Rin got thrown off, what did _he_ do? He frowned and tried to grab the card back, but failed, _because he’s slow_ … And too much movement can make the tail slip out from under his shirt.  
'' **No _wait_** \--!'' Heather picked up something from under the grass, ''here's another'' she smiled, Rin felt relieved.  
  
‘’Just—‘’He sighed, ‘’read the last one’’, he sat down while looking out the window. Amaimon’s spike was _still_ there.  
  
‘’Ok, _here we go_ …’’ Heather got down from the chair she had claimed as she bested Rin. ‘’ **Ranunculus** — _Wow_ try saying _that_ five times while you’re drunk’’ she snorted, ‘’symbolises radiant charm… _Oooh_ ~’’ She wiggled her shoulders, ‘’It conveys a message that you are radiant with charm or _you are attractive_ …’’ They shared a look.  
‘’ **He** thinks you’re _attar_ \---!‘’ Rin tackled her and held his hand over her mouth, she continued to yell, ‘’he thinks you’re _attractive_ —he **loves** you--- go ask him for a **date!** ’’, of course it was all muffled, but he knew what she was saying, after all… He spoke crazy.  
  
‘’ **Shh!** _**Shh!!** ’’_ He tried to make her be quiet before--  
‘’What’s going on out… here…’’ Carl stood by his office, tapping his foot, like a dad who just busted his kids _stealing_ cookies before dinner.  
Rin let his hand go, Heather saw this as an opportunity ‘’Rin got _a—‘’_  
The young demon felt his entire being melt and die, he was _reduced to atoms_ , he died long time ago, this wasn’t even Gehenna… _Somewhere way worse._  
  
The older man raised his hands and _slowly_ walked back into his office, Heather groaned, Rin jumped off her _‘’eeeewwwwwww’’_ he wiped spit off his palm. She laid on the floor grinning.  
  
‘’I’ll get you a vase~’’ The little hyper barista jumped up and skipped into the kitchen.  
Rin picked up the Gardenia and smelled it, letting a small smile slip, he looked up briefly and saw the spike _slowly_ move away.   
‘’Secret love, _huh…’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only read a few flower shop fics... but do they normally have this amount of research?? Because i sure damn hope so and so that im not the only one going on a wild ride...


	5. It's awkward to draw with you so close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather finally found a design she want for a tattoo, here's a fun note; Rin is also getting it ;)  
> Oh and he have to draw it from a very CONVENIENT totally by accident Flower Shop.

‘’This one? _Why_ this one?’’ Rin looked closer at Heather’s phone, ‘’because _dumbass,_ it means ‘true friendship’.’’ She hugged her phone, ‘’whatever’’ Rin rolled his eyes dramatically, ‘’ok, so give me your phone—‘’  
Heather held it tighter to her chest ‘’why?’’  
He looked at her dumbly, _‘’so I can draw it’’_  
‘’I don’t want some _google_ photo, I want the real flower, _a live test subject’’_ , like the drama queen she is, she put her one hand over her face, all ‘woe is me’.  
  
‘’Okay… So where am I gonna…’’ Rin followed Heather’s finger, which of course pointed at the flower shop across the street, ‘’no way’’ he shook his head, ‘’ _absolutely_ no way. You don’t even _know_ if he have those!’’  
She finally got up from the chair, ‘’actually I do! I called earlier’’  
‘’ _No—_ No stop let me goo—‘’ Rin tried to struggle as the smaller, yet stronger, younger adult pushed him outside, locking the door.  
Rin carefully knocked on the door ‘’at least give me my drawing stuff’’  
Pencil case and drawing book was shoved in his face, ‘’gheez!’’ Rin stumbled, she made a ‘shoo’ gesture. ‘’Fine.’’ He walked closer, feeling pale.  
  
  
  
Rin tried to make the bell be less… _Bell-y?_ Make less noise that screamed ‘I'm here! Pay attention to me!’  
But it had other plans, the moment he opened the door, Amaimon’s unmistakable green spike appeared, _‘’nii-san?’’_ he stepped closer. Rin, _like the dumbass he is_ , finger gunned towards the older, ‘’Amaimon’’. He wanted to die. Right now. Just, poof.  
The other narrowed his eyes at him, as if saying _‘riiiight’,_ Rin had to save himself, and just do what he had to do, so he could leave and die in a bush.

 _‘’Heather—‘’_ He started and vaguely pointed behind him, Amaimon’s eyes followed. ‘’Wants a tattoo, of a specific flower’’, trying to gesture around the shop, he could feel the demon king judge him. ‘’So, can I…’’ he made a slight uncomfortable face, ‘’draw one of your flowers?’’ He sounded so insecure, he almost felt like he was asking him out on a _date._  
The king of earth looked unfazed, ‘’what flower?’’  
‘’A… uh… _Geraniums?’’_ The young adult squinted at the note, he didn’t even notice that Amaimon had left, ‘’h-hey—‘’ Rin felt his arm being tugged, they stopped in front of a batch of light pink flowers, ‘’whoa…’’ He stood in awe, ‘’I saw them on pictures but they’re a lot prettier in real life…’’ Fingers touching the pedals, he brought his face close and took a deep breath, ‘’kinda… _Almond-y?’’_   
  
Amaimon watched carefully, he reached out and plucked the flower Rin was smelling, they stopped at looked at each other for a while.  
Rin felt his heart race, Amaimon softened his eyes, ‘’any specific way you want them? Like that or—‘’  
‘’Can just be like that, the drawing is gonna be of a wreath but I can just—‘’ Rin shrugged, Amaimon rolled his eyes and started to arrange them into a wreath, while also watching Rin for confirmation.  
  
‘’ _That’s_ … Perfect’’ the young demon practically had stars in his eyes, he picked it up, turning it around to get a better idea on how to draw it.  
‘’Your drawings are good.’’  
He heard paper flipping behind him, his face went red, turning around he saw Amaimon going through his drawings.  
‘’T-Thanks’’  
‘’Didn’t know you could draw,’’ he looked up with his usual _dead fish_ eyes, ‘’did you do this at school too?’’  
Rin nodded shyly, he tried to grab the book before the demon got to the back pages, he had drawn--  
  
 _‘’Oh’’_ Amaimon held the book closer to his face, turning it around, ‘’who is this?’’  
He turned the pad around, Rin already knew what he was talking about.  
‘’I-It was just a customer who wanted a r-real looking man…’’ Rin stared at the floor, ‘’holding a vase…’’, he remembered when he got that commission… It was embarrassing.  
‘’ _He’s naked_.’’ Amaimon grinned.  
‘’He’s… Y-yeah he’s naked’’, he finally grabbed the book back, ‘’I-I’ll just do this now’’ opening up to a new page and started to scribble.

  
  
Amaimon had gotten him a chair close to the back, in case customers came in, Rin was very focused; the wreath hung on a nail in the wall, lighting good, height good.  
He was lost in the drawing, in the smell… He barely noticed it when the demon king stood behind him, ‘’you and Heather have been _**very**_ curious in me lately’’ he whispered in Rin’s ear.   
It sent shivers down the younger’s spine, almost making him draw a line and potentially _ruining_ the drawing.  
‘’I wouldn’t say that’’ Rin swallowed hard, ‘’hmm’’ Amaimon left his side, Rin exhaled, he just had to draw this quickly.  
  
The demon king sat down on the floor next to Rin, did he have only _one_ chair?  
He looks so… _sad…_ ‘’Are you ok?’’ Rin put his pencil down, he felt unease seeing him like that, _clearly_ just normal human empathy.  
Amaimon continued to stare into the wall, he moved one shoulder as half a shrug.  
Rin went back to shadowing the darker parts of the flowers, ‘’light pink… Magenta… Darker…’’ Rin whispered to himself as he wrote down notes next to the drawing, ‘’ _did you know_ that it means ‘true friendship’?’’ Rin turned to the other, Amaimon was sitting pretty close to him at this point, ‘’yes I did know that, do you want to drink coffee with me tomorrow’’ the demon king looked at him as if he had just asked the most normal question there was.  
  
Rin blinked in surprise, ‘’c-coffee…’’  
Amaimon nodded.  
‘’With _you_ …’’ Rin said slowly, making sure he heard right.  
‘’If you don’t want to, just say so.’’ Amaimon sighed.  
  
‘’ **Oh!** No, it’s not that, I'm just shocked you’d ask _me_ … N-Not that there’s anything wrong with it, or you! Just the question—‘’ Rin made a mess of the situation, the demon king only watched him in silence.  
Amaimon raised his eyebrows while sighing deeply, ‘’12 tomorrow?’’ He watched Rin’s face carefully.  
‘’Yeah!’’ Rin cleared his throat, ‘’ _I mean_ yeah, that seems good, I have lunch at that time and I guess you can just take lunch whenever right, since you’re the boss. How is that being your own boss and all?’’ Rin babbled, feeling like a nervous wreck, he couldn’t stop talking, he got up waving his hand around… Amaimon got up as well while being 100% in Rin's personal space, Rin could feel his entire body burn the closer the demon king got.  
  
Tripping over a cord, Rin fell backwards, Amaimon reached out and must’ve calculated Rin’s weight as heavier and thus harder to pull towards himself... Amaimon pulled harder than needed and they fell into each other and then against the wall, their faces almost touched, Rin could feel the other’s breath on his lips. He didn’t even attempt to move, Amaimon didn’t either…  
  
‘’ **Okay!** So I'm done drawing and I’ll see you tomorrow!’’ He quickly pushed himself free and grabbed his things and practically running into the door before awkwardly managing to get out.

He tripped through the door of his shop, almost falling to the floor.  
‘’Are you ok?!’’ Heather ran to him, he nodded quickly, ‘’I'm great I'm good yep totally, here’s that fucking flower you wanted, he made it into a wreath and everything.’’ He shoved the book against her, before collapsing into a chair, that did _not,_ look out the window.  
‘’Omg it’s so pretty!!’’ She hugged it, ‘’now you just need to draw the next part—‘’  
He gave her a side glare, ‘’ _what other part?_ I swear to god if it’s **another** flower--’’  
‘’It’s not!’’ She giggled  
  
‘’I want this sentence on top of a coffee cup’’ she handed him a piece of paper, he nodded and grabbed his pencil.  
After drawing the cup he pointed at the Latin words ‘’what do they mean?’’ He looked up.  
She was smirking, _he knew it was bad._  
‘’So… _When_ you were over there bonding with mr.flowers—‘’  
‘’Oh god’’  
‘’ _I~_ looked up other phrases that fit our friendship—‘’ she gestured between them, ‘’but found jackshit. _So~_ I decided to fuck around with Latin, because what’s the chance I’ll summon a demon, right?’’ She giggled, Rin froze and gave off a weak laugh.  
‘’It was going to say _‘I’m a coffee away’_ , because it’s cute and—‘’  
Rin sighed, ‘’because you’re up the street’’  
‘’Exactly!’’  
  
‘’So… What does it say?’’ He frowned, it was gonna mean something _perverted,_ for sure…  
‘’ **I’m a coffee.** ’’ She held a hand over her mouth.  
‘’ _What._ ’’  
‘’I’M A COFFEE!!’’ Heather sat down on the floor cry laughing, ‘’I pressed the _back and forth_ button so many times it just did that, and it’s _hilarious,_ **please** let’s do it'' she grabbed his hand, shaking it like a toddler would a mom for candy.  
‘’ _Ughhhhhh_ , **fine** ’’  
‘’Yay!’’  
  


Rin finished the drawing and held it up to her, she nodded excitedly and ran into Carl’s office to show him.  
He let his eyes gaze over to the flower shop, coffee huh…  
‘’Heather—‘’ He started, she came back out, looking mischievous ‘’yeah?’’  
He already dreaded to say it, ‘’I was… invited for a coffee… By Amaimon… _Tomorrow…_ at 12.’’ Watching her carefully, waiting for a reaction.  
Heather dropped the book and ran over to him, grabbing his arms, screaming in excitement; Rin was sure the grip was gonna leave bruises, she moved their body back and forth ‘’oh my god? Oh my god! It’s a **date**!’’  
  
‘’ **It’s not!** Don’t shout that!’’ Rin tried to quieten her down, suddenly she froze, _‘’he’s watching’’_  
 _‘noooooooooo!’_  
 _Like the psychopath_ Rin knew she was, _‘’hiiiii!’’_ She waved through the glass, Rin was forced to turn around, Amaimon awkwardly waved back.   
‘’Let me go, I wanna go _die’’_ he felt his face burn up, if more blood went up, he was sure to pass out.  
‘’What are you gonna wear?’’ She returned her attention to him.  
He looked at her, _fearful,_ ‘’something normal, and don’t--! **Normal**.’’  
‘’Fiiine~’’ Heather pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the design for the tattoo that i for some reason drew:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/albme94/art/True-friendship-design-Amaimon-x-Rin-story-fic-856073412


	6. It's not a date ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the demon king play, please, he needs stimulation.... 
> 
> <.<  
> >.>  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The demon king eyed Rin carefully, _‘’are you ok?’’_ He said carefully, Rin was moving and rolling his shoulder.  
‘’Huh? Oh yeah, just the tattoo, the bandage is annoying’’   
‘’ _Ah_ … The one you drew for Heather?’’ Amaimon frowned, taking a sip of his coffee.  
‘’Yeah it was a friendship tattoo, so _this_ makes it my second—‘’  
‘’Where’s the first?’’ The demon king leaned forward, Rin moved back a bit, ‘’oh It’s on the side, like on my hip sort of’’  
‘’Can I see?’’  
‘’ _Uhm_ , I have a picture, just give mea— Amaimon!’’ Rin tried to pick out his phone and the demon king saw this as an _opportunity_ to grab the other’s shirt and lift up.  
Rin pulled his shirt down, face red as the sun, looking around to see if anyone saw. ‘’Y-You can’t do that’’ he whispered, Amaimon shrugged ‘’why not?’’  
Rin can’t believe it ‘’just… Look at this _photo’’_   
  
It was a tiny cat with dark blue/ black outlines, it had Its eyes closed and next to it was a quote _‘The sun is a daily reminder that we too can rise again from the darkness, that we too can shine our own light.’_   
Rin bit his lips, it was a very personal tattoo, when he first saw the quote… It was what he _needed_ to hear, without giving too much into his past or who he was, it was a new beginning that was formed from his past struggles.  
  
‘’Mmm’’ Amaimon hummed, Rin felt his heart stop, didn’t he like it?  
‘’Strong.’’ He added while zooming in on the cat, ‘’did you draw this?’’  
Oh thank god he likes it… _Not,_ that it matters of course. Like _whatever._  
‘’ _O-oh_ yeah, I like to design tattoos, got a few of my drawings in the category in the waiting room’’ he grinned proudly, his tail softly moved under his shirt. He could feel Amaimon’s eyes on it, ‘’ _right_ , sorry’’ Rin held his hand over his shirt.  
  
  
 **Awkward silence.**  
  
  
 _‘’So’’_ Rin cleared his throat, Amaimon looked up while taking small sips from his drink, ‘’do you… Have any tattoos?’’  
The demon king shook his head. Rin wouldn’t lie, he kinda imagined _where_ a good one would be…  
‘’Are you _going_ to?’’  
‘’I want one’’  
‘’Y-You do??’’ Rin almost spit out his coffee, he was met with dead eyes. ‘’ _Uh_ , so what kind or… _Where_ …?’’ Rin corrected himself in his seat, ‘’like… Chest or…’’ His eyes slid down, his breath got shaky, why was his pants suddenly—

‘’Nii-san?’’ The king of earth grinned, clearly, 100% picked up the _energy._  
 _‘’Excuse me’’_ Rin got up and _very_ casually went into the bathroom, he splashed water on his face, _very **very**_ cold water.   
What was going on with him?  
 _‘Heather, I’m fucking burning up, what do I do?’_ He quickly typed in, he waited for what _felt like_ _forever._  
 _‘Burning up as in… Blushing? Because this is a date?’_   
This wasn’t a… This _wasn’t_ a date?  
 _‘No, It’s not a date it’s a catching up thing.’_ He lied to himself and Heather.  
  
 _‘Ok, if It’s not a date, you wont mind if I do this ; )’_  
 _‘What? What are you gonna do?!?’_ He practically ran out the bathroom, he could see her approach their table, he did a _speed walk._  
‘’ _Heather~_ W-what are you doing… **Here** … Don’t you have **_work?’’_** Rin smiled the biggest fakest smile, Amaimon just looked at them both.  
  


‘’ _Whaaat?_ I work here, I just wanted to check up on you _two…_ On your **_d-a-t-e~_** ’’ She said slowly, the demon king looked unfazed, Rin was dying inside, melting into the ground, face redder than a strawberry.

He grabbed Amaimon’s hand and started to walk away ‘’ _ **Ok** _it was great seeing you Heather but we gotta go _goodbye_ —‘’ He just wanted to be out of there, Heather screamed after ‘’don’t forget to wear a **condom!** ’’  
He could hear the noise in his head, the _oh so familiar noise_ and everything went black and white for a second, the voice echoed _‘wasted’_ , making him mentally fall to the ground like some _rag doll._  
  
He let the other go once they were out, he buried his face in hands, groaning loudly.  
They were almost back at work, _‘’nii-san…’’_ Amaimon grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking, Rin looked at him, ‘’y-yeah?’’  
 _‘’I want to play’_ ’ the demon king’s shoulders slumped, he looked so sad, _so broken._  
‘’With _me?’’_ Rin could feel the change in atmosphere, Amaimon nodded, ‘’haven’t you played with anyone else?’’ He felt kinda silly saying that out loud, anyone walking by would think it meant… _Something else._  
  
‘’No…’’   
‘’Yeah I can play, when do you wanna—‘’ Rin didn’t think too much off it, would probably be good for him as well, Amaimon grabbed his shoulders ‘’really?’’  
The young adult was taken a back, a lot, he was being grabbed, it was weird and it was very _nice,_ he wasn't touch starved or anything, pff.  
‘’ **Tomorrow**.’’ The demon king looked so ready, Rin gently let his hand rest on the other’s chest to push him away, ‘’how about _Saturday?’’_ He smiled, Amaimon nodded like an excited child.  
‘’Good, _cool,_ awesome, so… You don’t have a phone, right? Yeah thought so, okay here’s my address… Come over at 8pm and we’ll go the forest _or something_ , ok?’’   
Amaimon let out a heavy sigh and smiled briefly, ‘’okay’’   
‘’Cool’’ Rin patted the older’s shoulder, they went into their shops.  
  
‘’ _ **God**_ … I think I might…’’


	7. Asking is important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Innocent'' play outing.

Saturday, 8pm, Rin had been pacing his apartment, _waiting,_ he did some weak ass stretches, he finally heard the doorbell ring.  
‘’ _Okay okay okay_ , it's _fine,_ it's…’’ Rin reassured himself before opening the door, leaning against the door frame, _‘’hey~’’_ He took in the view.  
Amaimon looked him up and down, ‘’ready?’’ He sighed, Rin nodded and locked the door, they started to walk towards the forest area.

  
It was starting to get pretty dark, _perfect_ for them not to be spotted, Rin watched the other as they walked quietly.  
‘’This seems like a good place’’ Rin noted, Amaimon nodded, ‘’long since you played?’’ The demon king tilted his head at the younger, Rin laughed lightly ‘’yeah actually…’’  
Suddenly Amaimon stopped, he looked so gently at Rin.  
‘’Want me to go… _slow?’’_ The demon king smirked, the young demon flushed red, he felt as if his vein was going pop, ‘’don’t you _ever…_ say **that** again’’, he clenched his hand.  
Amaimon smiled wider while walking ahead of the younger, ‘’stop _smiling_ you fucking ass’’  
‘’feisty’’ Amaimon teased.  
  
Rin was gonna kill him, throwing a punch that the demon king avoided with grace, they escalated into the trees ‘’get over here, you deserve a full blown hit to the face!’’ Rin shouted while grabbing the other’s shirt collar, he pinned him down to the ground, Amaimon grinning.  
‘’Why are you---!?’’ Rin choked on his words, he felt an _unusual_ feeling, it almost burned but it was pleasurable, ‘’wh-what’’ he ached and moved his hips on instinct; Amaimon looked up while using his free hand to stroke up Rin’s thigh, his hand almost reached the groin _‘’don’t—‘’_ Rin grabbed his hand at the last second.  
The demon king frowned, ‘’why?’’  
‘’I—I don’t want—‘’ Rin gasped, finally the feeling stopped, Amaimon removed his hand and sitting slightly up.  
  


Rin felt his tail _twitch,_ things falling into place, ‘’did you just touch my _tail?’’_ His face burned, Amaimon nodded, ‘’it's sensitive, it's good for… _Playing_ ~’’ The demon king stated, as if it was the most _obvious_ thing ever.  
 _‘’Excuse me what?’’_ Rin had the strongest desire to hide his tail and _**never**_ let it be shown again, ‘’so you’re basically saying it's like a fucking dick… That you just… _Stroked_ …’’ He felt sort of _uneasy,_ Amaimon looked like he just _now_ realised it wasn’t the most… Acceptable thing to do.  
  
‘’How about… Next time you **ask** for _**consent**_ before you… Start touching sensitive areas, ok?’’ Rin held around himself, he got off the other and took a few steps back.  
‘’Consent?’’ Amaimon repeated, he had heard the word before, but never really did anything involving it.  
‘’Yeah you know, if I say _‘yes you can touch me’_ or, _‘I want this’_ sort of thing, I'm giving consent and if _I don’t agree_ beforehand or we’ve talked about it… Well it's **not** consensual… _And that’s not good_ , **very bad.** ’’ Rin didn’t feel unsafe or uncomfortable with him, rather the new information that his tail is _really_ fucking sensitive and now he’s upset that someone should’ve told him this _years ago.  
_  
‘’I see’’ the older nodded slowly, clearly thinking about this new information, ‘’so next time I will ask for permission’’ he said to himself.  
Rin didn’t even realise that he himself had said ‘next time’, but he did kinda… Like it… It just took him by surprise.  
‘’ _We should go_ , I'm sure that…’’ Rin gestured to the crater in the middle of some trees, ‘’attracted _some_ attention’’   
  
  
Amaimon nodded and they walked back towards town.  
  
  
‘’We should do this again’’ Rin smiled, pocketing his hands, the demon king smirked mischievously, Rin realised ‘’nO! _Not_ like that!!’’  
Amaimon shrugged but continued to smirk, Rin tried to get him to stop, _but there was no use._  
The implication of it was stuck.  
  
  
‘’You’re dumb… And _mean!’’_ Rin pouted, like the baby he was. ‘’But I’ll see you later’’ he waved the demon king off, Amaimon turned around ‘’later, huh?’’ And winked.  
‘’Shut—‘’ Rin pointed at him, ‘’go away’’ he closed the door, his entire body shook, he was excited, scared _and…_   
‘Heather I hate you’ he quickly texted, ‘good! What did I do?’ She had no shame, no fear… _asshole._  
‘I think I like him and it's your fault’ he admitted, he put down his phone as he heard Heather call him, ‘’I like him…’’ he whispered into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY  
> I POSTED CHAPTER 8 BEFORE 7  
> MAYBE U DIDNT NOTICE BUT I DID  
> TOO LATE BUT STILL  
> AGAIN, SORRY SO SO SORRY!!
> 
> also fun note, i dont know, if there's any forests but like, let's say there is cuz ya know, ya know?


	8. Stop playing cupid... HeaTHER NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ nothing to see here folks, just some soft awkward interactions :)

Rin sat the counter while Heather served customers, he was pretending to read, ‘’Heather I can’t do this…’’  
She looked over, ‘’it’s just _letters’’_ she smirked, he looked at her dumbly ‘’not what I meant, you know what I meant you _fucking_ —‘’  
‘’ _Heeeey_ Amaimon~’’ Heather put on her sweet customer voice, Rin froze, _‘’the usual?’’_ She grinned, Amaimon made a low affirmative noise next to Rin. He could _feel_ eyes on him, the warmth of the earth king left him feeling empty, he watched as the other went over to the pick-up area, quickly looking away to not get busted.  
  
Amaimon frowned, Heather leaned over the counter to him, _‘’psst’’,_ she handed him his cake.  
The demon king looked at her confused, ‘’what?’’  
She grinned, ‘’go take a seat, I want to ask you _something_ ~’’  
He looked like he didn’t want to, but his eyes landed on Rin, ‘’ok’’ Amaimon shrugged and went to grab a seat.  
‘’ **Rin.** ’’ She put her hand in the middle of his book, he looked up, she looked to the side, Rin froze, ‘’w-why is he sitting down…?’’  
‘’ _So_ what did you guys _do_ the other day?’’ Heather said in a low voice, the customers had been served and none were in line.  
  
‘’We…’’ He couldn’t tell her… It would make her question it, _a lot._ ‘’Hiked.’’  
She had to hold in a snicker, ‘’ _you_ … Hiked?’’  
‘’Yeah like a, walk around and talk thing ok?’’ he hid his face, it was _so…_

‘’ _You know_ … Valentines is coming up…’’ She casually noted, Rin stared daggers at her, ‘’ _I mean_ , that’s a good time to ask him on a date~’’ She wiggled her shoulder and eyebrows.  
‘’ ** _Heather_** … You see this _book?_ Mention that idea again and this book will _hit_ you in the head.’’ He threatened, ‘’but it’s the most romantic— _Ow!_ Rin you bully!’’ She fake sobbed, rubbing her head, patrons looked at them questionably, some frowned at Rin; Amaimon watched them quietly while eating his cake, ‘’it’s _your_ own damn fault, I told you and _you still did’’_ he pouted.  
  
‘’ _Fiiine~_ So did you guys… Flirt? He looks at you like you guys _flirted_ ~’’ She whispered at a safe distance, ‘’ _no we didn’t,_ I would know what flirting is ok and **_that_** was not it’’ Rin lied, _awkwardly,_ fooling nobody, the most daft person would see through his lies.  
‘’I see…’’ She nodded before smirking, picking up a to-go cup and quickly _sprinted_ to the demon king, Rin distressed, having no shame ‘’HEATHER _NO_ **STOP** COME BACK!’’ He reached out, but he was _too late_ …  
She was already talking to him.  
  


**~**   
  


She came skipping back, he could see Amaimon hiding a smile behind his coffee, ‘’Heather _**what** _did you just do…’’ He was pale as a ghost, she shrugged like it was nothing, he grabbed her and pulled her close ‘’ **what. Did. You. Just. Do.** ’’  
‘’ _You two_ have a _date_ this weekend, Valentines~’’  
‘’ _You’re kidding’’_ he looked at her dead in the face, ‘’you're not kidding…’’

‘’I'm going to cry, _why_ do you bully me, you _want_ me to cry don’t you, _**sadist** ’’_ he put his head down.  
‘’ _Boo you whore’’_ she turned her attention to a customer, ‘’hey, how can I help you, sir?’’  
Rin watched as Amaimon went out the door, back to his shop, Heather made the drink and served it.  
‘’Why are you _still_ moping? You _like_ him, don’t you?’’  
‘’Yeah… But I don’t think _he likes me_ … Why did he agree… He’s mocking me, _he knows_ I like him and now he’s _mocking_ me…’’ Rin mumbles, he felt his heart sink, further down than he thought it could.  
  
She leaned down, ‘’are you ok?’’ She sounded concerned, ‘’yeah I'm fine, it’s _whatever’’_ he shrugged while burying his face as much as he could.


	9. The Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, date! Yay! Or wait...

Rin was officially dead inside, he’s outside a fucking restaurant, he’s wearing a _nice_ outfit, which meant jeans that were not old, even a nice shirt… Heather was evil, and she was going to Gehenna for sure, her crimes, _horrific._

Amaimon walked up to him, also wearing _relatively_ nice clothes, he was suspicious. ‘’Hey’’ he titled his up, like a teen who thinks he’s cool. Amaimon frowned ‘’hi’’  
‘’quick question, _uh_ —‘’ Rin gestured up and down on the demon king, ‘’ _Heather_ , right?’’  
‘’Yeah’’   
‘’Yeah… Same.’’ Rin wiped his hand over his face, ‘’ok let’s go I guess.’’  
  
  
They were seated pretty quickly, it was a very warm low vibe to the place, not a lot of people, doubt a lot of people even _knew_ about the place…  
Amaimon looked out of place, might be the green spike, but Rin was used to it.  
‘’Why are you sad?’’ Amaimon suddenly said, it took Rin by surprise, they were eating desserts, because… _Well_ … Amaimon, honestly.  
‘’I'm not… sad?’’ Rin said confused, the demon king leaned over the table, Rin didn’t move.  
‘’You seem… Sad…’’ His eyes looked slightly… _Hurt?_  
‘’ _No_ , I'm not, it’s just that I'm... kinda… going through something and I _kinda_ wanna tell you but I'm not sure if I should, you know because it might be _totally_ one sided and I don’t want to have like, fuck, _idunno,_ something and… and… why are you looking at me like that?’’ Rin didn’t mean to babble out everything, but he was confused about his own feelings.  
  
‘’What do you want to tell me?’’ Amaimon leaned back slowly, _clearly_ curious but respectful enough not to pry.  
‘’How about this…’’ Rin sighed, ‘’I will write down a _note_ …’’ He felt like a 12-year-old with a crush, ‘’and I’ll give it to you and _I’ll leave_ … And if you _**agree**_ with the note… You can find me and if you don’t? **Leave**.’’ Rin looked at the table, he felt his body burn up, _he felt stupid._  
‘’Ok’’ Amaimon nodded, ‘’now?’’   
Rin closed his eyes, ‘’ _yeah_ , give me a second…’’ He quickly pulled out a pen and wrote on the back of the receipt. He took a deep breath, grabbed his jacket, got up, Amaimon looked at him, he handed him the note and left.   
He didn’t want to see, he didn’t want to be _rejected,_ not to his face.  
  
  
Rin stood in the alley close to the restaurant, he felt like a _shady_ drug dealer, it was getting cold… It had been about five minutes… He was rejected huh, _of course he was_ , he was being stupid to think…   
It was probably _wrong_ in some way, didn’t help they were demons, he guess…a brother is a _brother?_  
  
He was ready to leave but walked into something, ‘’huh?’’ He looked up, blinking a few times ‘’A-Amaimon…’’ Rin whispered softly, was he here to rub it in his face?   
The demon king didn’t say anything, only looking at the younger, Rin felt he wanted to cry, he was stupid, so _so stupid._  
 _‘’I’ll go home…’’_ Rin whispered as he tried to walk around the other, Amaimon pushed him against the wall, rather forcefully, causing Rin to slightly gasp as the impact.  
Amaimon caressed his face gently, letting his thumb run over Rin’s lips, before leaning in; Rin closed his eyes, he felt a hand slide _down_ his neck and to his back, pulling him closer.   
  
_‘’Gah~’’_ Rin panted as they parted ways, saliva hanging between them, ‘’so I take this as a… You feel _the same?’’_ Rin smiled innocently, he couldn't help but think that the demon king looked so fucking _hot_ right now _,_ he leaned closer, deepening the kiss, Rin felt _so good_ , he ached; his hips acting on their own as he felt the older pressing their bodies closer, he felt dizzy.  
Rin didn’t have a lot of time to process _what_ was going on as he felt wet kisses down his neck, hands exploring the _outer_ seams of his pants.   
  
Rin moved a bit back when Amaimon arrived at the _sensitive_ station, _‘’sorry’’_ the demon king whispered, letting his fingers trace Rin's collar bones, it was a clear sign Rin _loved_ this.  
‘’O-Oh _f-fuh_ —‘’ Rin half moaned when Amaimon started to suck on his neck, his arms wrapping themselves around the demon king’s neck, his hips _begging_ for action.  
‘’W- _wai_ \---hhh’’ Rin felt… _Something,_ his tail twitched, Amaimon stopped and distanced himself a bit, ‘’you… okay?’’ He gasped, Rin could see him being as turned _on_ as he _felt._  
  
‘’Yeah I'm… _**fuck…**_ that… _heh_ …’’ He couldn’t really talk, his body burned with frankly, _desire._  
‘’This was…’’ The demon king reached for Rin’s hand, _very carefully,_ ‘’consensual?’’   
Rin was thrown off, the demon king seemed _almost_ scared that he had crossed any lines, ‘’yeah, it was, me kissing _back_ was sort of a **very** big yes’’, he held the other’s hand tighter.  
‘’We should probably… _Go…’’_ The young demon straightened his clothes out, Amaimon mimicked and nodded, they started to walk back.  
  


 **~~**  
  
  
They stopped outside Rin’s apartment, both looking awkward at each other, Amaimon nodded goodbye, and started to leave, ‘’w-wait—‘’ Rin reached out, probably sounding more _desperate_ than he meant.  
The demon king turned around while still walking ‘’bye nii-san~’’ he smirked.  
Rin pouted, ‘’ **dick**.’’


	10. Unscheduled closing time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me the tea ;)))  
> No not actual tea, no wait--  
> fine, two sugar cubes -.-

‘’Have a good day!’’ Heather waved her customer goodbye, she always got good feedback for her positive personality and energy, skipping over to the half-hidden customer, _‘’heeeeeey~’’_ She leaned along the table, Rin peered between his fingers ‘’hey’’, burying his face again, he felt hot.  
‘’How was the _date?’’_ Heather whispered, looking at the time, _knowing_ Amaimon came in around this time, _‘’Rin~_ Coman’’  
‘’I was a _total_ middle school kid… I gave him a note…’’ Rin tried to hide his face even more but was met by the strongest resisting wooden table ever.  
‘’And by note you mean like, cross if you like me kind or?’’ She tried to look at his face, but it was as hidden as the silence, _the what?_ Who knows.  
‘’No like… A confession and if he felt… The _same…_ To find me… In an _alley’’,_ god he felt so dumb.

Rin shot his eyes up the second Heather let out a snort, ‘’I'm sorry, I'm sorry just— **wow** that is _so_ childish, but please go on’’  
‘’ **No** , no more _tea_ for you’’ Rin frowned, a volcano got _nothing_ on him.  
 _‘’Nonono_ I'm sorry, please tell me’’  
‘’…We kissed’’ Rin whispered.  
Heather’s eyes widened, she opened her mouth, Rin noticed too late, she screamed in glee, _loudly,_ people looked at her in total shock.  
‘’ **HEATHER SHUSH NO SHHH** ’’ Rin tried to grab her, suddenly the bell chimed and in came the devil himself… Amaimon, _or the son of-- nevermind._

‘’Amaimon!’’ Heather waved him over, Rin wanted to cry, just so... So much, ‘’hEy’’ Rin’s voice broke. Heather snorted, Amaimon crooked an eyebrow, Rin tried again ‘’I mean, _hey_.’’  
The demon king tried to avoid how _buddy-buddy_ Heather seemed to be but couldn’t avoid the fangirl, she dragged him closer, and with a half whisper, ‘’I heard you two _kissed’’_ she smirked.  
‘’Heather _nooo’’_ Rin hid his face again, ‘’we did’’ Amaimon confirmed, Heather was sent into a gleeful state.

‘’Against the alley wall’’ Amaimon stated, all colour drained from Rin’s face, ‘’on his _nec_ —‘’ the young demon put his hands over the older’s mouth, making the statement for him to _shut the fuck up._  
 _‘’Nooo tell me more!’’_ Heather tried to pull him off her new info broker, _‘’Hickey?’’_  
Amaimon shook his head, ‘’ _under_ the clothes?’’ She smirked.  
He shook his head again, Heather hummed.  
Rin cried on the inside, he grabbed his jacket ‘’I _hate_ you guys, I'm leaving’’, the young demon walked out like the drama queen he was born as.  
‘’You should follow him, here’s your order’’ Heather handed him a bag that another barista had prepared, Amaimon gave a nod and followed the other.  
  


Rin slowed down his walking until Amaimon caught up, ‘’ _no_ I don’t _hate_ you…’’ Rin practically whispered, the older let out a heavy sigh, ‘’because you _like me’’_  
Rin had to stop, his face growing hot, ‘’y-yes but don’t _say_ that out loud!’’ Putting a finger over his own mouth in a _‘shh’_ motion.  
‘’Why not?’’   
‘’Well… It’s just _unusual_ you know…’’ He felt like a teenager, no… _A child_ with a dumb crush.  
‘’It’s ok’’ Amaimon said sternly, Rin looked at him, _‘’I like you too~’’_ The demon king smiled and walked in front of the other.

‘’Well I should get--- **!?** ’’ Rin was pulled into a kiss, heavy breaths causing him to become dizzy, _‘’w-wait—‘’_ he ended the kiss, ‘’my work is _right_ there and I can’t have my boss see me just _get it_ in the stree--?? What are you doing??’’ Rin waved his hand around while suddenly he was yanked into the flower shop, the door sign flipped to _‘closed’._  
‘’My boss probably just saw me get abducted!’’  
‘’It’s _fine—‘’_ Amaimon went back to kissing him, he let the bag down, pushing the younger into the backroom, he felt so _thirsty_ from last time, he wanted to _feel_ Rin more, to know **every** inch.  
  
He pushed his hand down Rin’s chest, putting pressure with his fingers, Rin gasped in surprise.  
Fingers finding their way between the buttons, opening them _one_ by _one;_ he pushed Rin onto the sofa before pulling off his and Rin’s shirt, _‘’o-oh_ f-fuu’’ the younger moaned when Amaimon kissed his neck, in a _dominant way._   
The younger wrapped his legs around the demon king’s hips, pushing him closer, making an obvious statement of _what_ he wanted.  
Denim rubbing on denim was the _friction_ Rin needed, ‘’is this—‘’ Amaimon whispered, Rin gasped for air, ‘’the _first time_ you’ve done anything like this?’’  
The young demon gasped, as if someone had offended his _favourite_ manga character, ‘’I’ve done things before, I've had sex. Like, at _least_ two.’’ He lied, _like the dumbass he is._  
  
‘’…’’ Amaimon blinked at him, Rin blinked back, ‘’ _I’m_ your _first?’’_ The king of earth smiled weakly, clearly holding back… _Something._  
‘’What! _No!_ I have—‘’ Rin was cut off by fingers circling around his nipples, who betrayed him on the first touch, ‘’they’re hard’’ Amaimon stated.  
 _‘’a-aah~’’_ A soft moan escaped Rin’s lips, Amaimon felt his heart skip a few beats, he pinched, _circled,_ licked and sucked on both of Rin’s nipples; sending the waves of the anime girl _‘wow’_ sound to the younger demon’s ever growing member.

The older traced his tongue _down,_ closer and closer to _the--_  
 _‘’W-wait’’_ Rin stopped him, Amaimon looked up, ‘’ **I…** ’’ He thought about the situation, ‘’we can’t _really_ do _anything_ here, this—‘’ he gestured to the situation, ‘’isn’t exactly work approved _activities’’_ he groaned, feeling tight in his pants.  
The earth king nodded and rested his chin exactly where Rin both _wanted_ and _didn’t_ want him to be, ‘’s-see I have to work and I can’t do that if I’m **hard** right _so_ —‘’  
‘’I can fix that’’ Amaimon stated.  
He almost didn’t dare to ask, ‘’how?’’  
The older proceeded to ghost his lips over Rin’s dick, ‘’nononono—You can’t give me a blow job! _N-not here’’_ despite the whining from the other, Rin got up and slowly put his clothes on.

‘’Ok, I’ll come back after my shift—‘’  
Amaimon’s eyes lit up  
‘’ _No_ , not like that—‘’  
The king of earth looked sad, like a dog being told ‘no’ to go to the park.  
‘’We should talk about the things we can… _And shouldn’t do_ or like what I am willing to do, not saying that any of this isn’t consensual or anything because it is, _**fuck**_ it really is but like—‘’  
Rin got cut off by being gently pushed against the wall, lips ghosting over his own, _‘’I’ll be here’’_ Amaimon whispered, he let Rin walk first before following and turning the sigh back to ‘open’  
‘’See you’’ Rin waved, Amaimon waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I wrote ''but it was as hidden as the silence, the what? Who knows.'' ??? yeah bruh idunno, wrote this like two weeks ago, no idea what I was meaning but I guess that's fitting?  
> oh yeah I could remove it true, but why, maybe it's a mystery


	11. Go slow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's rules...   
> Don't look so sad Amaimon, there's rules in all games--  
> >:C   
> stop no bad *spray bottle with water* bad!

_‘’Okay_ first of... Some ground rules, s-stop you can’t just— _Amaimon_ **listen** —‘’ Rin started off as serious but started to giggle as the demon king kissed his neck, ‘’so, things are sensitive right, like—‘’  
‘’Nipples’’ Amaimon stated and gently touched them through Rin’s shirt.  
‘’ **Yes!** Like _nipples_ —‘’ his body instinctively moved closer, _‘’a-and—‘’_  
Amaimon grabbed Rin’s hands and let them slip under his shirt, the shock and clear arousal in the younger’s eyes was _exactly_ what he was hoping for.  
 _‘’You’re blushing’’_ Amaimon stated the obvious, Rin closed his eyes while inhaling, ‘’yeah of course, my hands are under your shirt… _**Fuck**_ …’’ His fingers traced down the older’s body, ‘’fucking hot— _ **Shit**_ , I didn’t mean to say that out loud, Amaimon stop _smiling_ —‘’  
He felt Amaimon’s body rub onto his twitching, _begging for attention_ cock, ‘’don’t you want to do anything with that?’’ Amaimon nudged _his_ against _Rin’s._  
  
‘’I-I d-do but _not_ right now, you know, _is t-that ok?’’_ Rin was feeling embarrassed, like a total pussy, _a virgin--_  
‘’That’s ok.’’   
_‘’R-really?''  
_  
Amaimon kissed his neck slowly as his hands went to work on the _already_ hard nipples, _‘’ok so listen here mister—‘’_ Rin started, gently lifting the other’s fingers off his chest, ‘’when you _touch_ and rub _these,_ they send direct signals down to the _uh,_ dick, so _unless_ you’re gonna do _something_ about the _other_ player—‘’ Rin tried to explain, Amaimon watched him carefully, ‘’they’re ridiculously sensitive like the head of the… _uh_ … I guess you know this already because you also have a dick, right? I know you do because I can feel it right now rubbing against me _and---_ what are you doing??’’  
Amaimon gently grabbed the other’s hand and reached down and let the younger cup him, Rin’s entire face flushed red, it almost looked like he had an allergic reaction to... _Something,_ ‘’wow, yeah you _definitely_ have one **yup** —‘’ Rin awkwardly said, ‘fuck he’s really hard’ Rin clenched his teeth.  
 _‘’Fuck I'm horny…’’_ He groaned, not removing his hand, ‘’then?’’ Amaimon pulled off their shirts before he leaned closer, close to his ear, Rin felt the hot air against his skin, ‘’well… I don’t want to do anything… _Under_ my boxer…’’ He felt stupid, it wasn’t like he was _saving_ himself for marriage or anything but, ‘’I'm just not ready now and, _jesus…’’_ It was as if his eyes were glued to the other's bulge.  
‘’We can go slow’’ Amaimon whispered, kissing him gently, Rin felt relieved.  
  
The younger demon wrapped his arms around Amaimon, who let him, and they laid down next to each other; Rin had his head on Amaimon’s chest, arm around his waist, Rin traced the other’s chest, ‘’hey Amaimon…’’  
‘’Hmm?’’  
‘’What are we?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yes, the chapters are short but don't worry ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	12. Cloth for cloth, equivalent exchange.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin learns that the fabric of a boxer is strong..... But very thin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess unless you've seen Fullmetal Alchemist maybe the name is confusing so here: ''Equivalent Exchange is the principle that limits alchemy's infinite potential. It's a simple concept: something cannot be created from nothing, and so in order to obtain something, something else of equal value must be lost.''
> 
> :)  
> Yes i had to google how to write the quote

Rin and Amaimon waited for Heather to come over with their order, ‘’here you two go’’ she smiled, Rin grabbed her hand and gestured her closer, when she did, Rin inhaled ‘’we’re—‘’ he gestured between himself and Amaimon, _‘’dating.’’_  
Rin pulled her closer and covered her mouth quickly, she almost screamed out loud, ‘’shhh! _Shhh!!’’_ Rin gestured her to quiet down, Amaimon looked at the regular patrons, who just _didn’t care_ at this point, they were used to the three of them.  
It seemed like she had calmed down, Rin took his chances, ‘’ **oh _my_ god**, I can’t believe it, _I mean_ , you’re _otp_ but—‘’ she waved her hands at her face, as if to calm down.  
‘’I am very proud to have been the cupid.’’  
  
‘’Yeah yeah, give yourself a pat on the back…’’ Rin looked in the bag at their order, Amaimon and Heather shared a look, Rin suddenly slammed his knee up into the table, _‘’aafffuck---_ Amaimon’’ he whispered, ‘’ **don’t** do _that_ in public.’’ He could swear he saw the moment before Heather’s nose started bleeding. ‘’Ok we’re going, come on— _hhh_ —d-dude’’   
A hand stroke closer and down Rin’s thigh, leaning into it before he was snapped back into reality by Heather’s giggling.  
He got up quickly and grabbed his new boyfriend’s hand, who had the bag in his hand already, _‘’bye Heather_ , I hate you!’’   
‘’Love you too~!’’ Heather shouted behind them while waving, some of the other customers also waved to Rin.  
  
‘’It feels like I'm the bottom in this relationship’’ he groaned, half joking… _He hoped._  
‘’Bottom?’’ Amaimon frowned, imagining a bottle or a glass.  
‘’Yeah like…’’ Rin cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice down as they passed people, ‘’like _one_ person tops and another bottoms, which means one guy… Gets dick in his… Ass, while the other… Sticks it in, you know?’’ A few looked at them, Rin failing at talking quietly, luckily they were soon at the flower shop.  
  


They entered and Amaimon locked the door, Rin took his coffee out of the bag and took a sip, Amaimon looked like he was deep in thoughts ‘’if I stick my dick up your ass then I'm a top?’’ He said as if he had asked about the weather.  
The bouquet Amaimon had prepared earlier got a nice coating of coffee, as Rin spit it out, ‘’y-you can’t just say that so casually!’’ He wiped off the remaining off his chin, Amaimon frowned at the poor flowers, he had to make a new one now…  
 _‘’But yes…’’_ Rin answered, ‘’but do _I have_ to be the one who gets it up the ass, why can’t _you—_ I mean whenever- _if you want_ to in the future- that is like not right now you know?’’ The young demon babbled, for an intellectual it probably sounded like he spoke _simlish._   
  


‘’You don’t want it?’’ Amaimon looked down, Rin pointed at him ‘’don’t you try to _manipulate_ me by being cute, _sir_ —‘’  
‘’You think I'm cute?’’   
_‘’Oh shut up,_ yes I do, there are you happy?’’ He took a new sip of his coffee, Amaimon pulled him closer, ‘’I think you’re _cute_ ~’’ he nuzzled into Rin’s neck.  
 _‘’Oh ff_ —‘’ Rin barely managed to put his coffee down at the desk before dragging the older into a hungry kiss, Amaimon slammed him into the front door, ‘’w-wait—let’s go back to the—hhh’’ Rin gasped, Amaimon’s hand had found its way down to pleasure land, gently stroking the base before sliding down the shaft, cupping with weak pressure.  
  
 _‘’Shiffuck—‘’_ the tattooist moaned loudly, Amaimon’s free hand dragged him by the waist, leading them both to the backroom; his hand slipped up Rin’s shirt and pulled out the tail, rubbing it from end to base, the noises escaping from Rin’s throat, caught both of them off guard.

Rin’s face burned up ‘’o-oh, heh _that_ was…’’ he couldn’t think of any excuse, Amaimon let his own slip out of his shirt, he didn’t let Rin touch it… It was more of a power move, _a tease,_ a promise.  
Rin pulled off Amaimon’s shirt, ‘’it’s unfair that _I’m_ shirtless all the time’’ he smiled, ‘’you know what, how about your pants as well, right?’’   
‘’Cloth for cloth’’ the florist stated as he pulled off the other’s pants, showing Rin tenting in his boxer, _‘’right’’_ Rin swallowed.  
  
Rin pulled off his shirt, after all… _Cloth for cloth._  
They shared a look before the older kissed Rin’s neck, letting his tongue trace down the muscles of his chest, down to the hips, stopping at the elastics of the boxer, Rin looked at him as Amaimon continued with his tongue outside the boxer.  
Sliding it up and down the shaft, swirling around, and ghosting above the head. _‘’Yes?’’_ Amaimon needed to know.  
‘’Yeah, yes’’ Rin gasped, so _hot and so bothered._

The wet feeling that covered Rin’s entire head left him gasping and _unintentionally_ jerking up into Amaimon’s mouth, he was about to apologise but was cut off by his own moan, the other’s tongue twirled around the urethra, sucking on it, poking the tip of the tongue down it.  
A finger traced up and down the ridge, the tip of the finger putting pressure on all the _right places,_ balls being gently rotated, tongue licking them through the fabric.  
 _‘’oo-oh g-god—‘’_ Rin moaned, he felt vibrations echo through his member as the other made a low approving hum at the base.  
  
One hand rubbing the _inner thigh_ as the other grabbed and started to slowly jerk Rin off, slow up, _slight_ rotate when the skin was above the head, stimulating it; putting pressure around the corona before holding the pressure all the way down, as far down as the skin let him.  
Rin could swear he saw stars, he would never be able to do what Amaimon was doing right now… But he assumed that it was just _thousand_ years of practice…  
  
Amaimon put his mouth over the head, _only the head,_ sucked it in; Rin could feel the inside of his cheeks, suddenly the most intense feeling practically slapped Rin in the face, as Amaimon sucked so hard it felt like he was trying to _suffocate the head._  
‘’Jes— _ffuc_ —shii—‘’ The younger demon couldn’t settle on a word, his entire vision blurred and he could only feel his dick becoming more sensitive, with a pop the earth king was off, _but no rest for the wicked…_   
Since the member only got attention from the mouth, and one hand circled and rubbed one area on the inside of the thigh… The other hand was free, free to grab and massage the tail that was twitching due to pleasure.   
  
Lips wrapping once again around the member, while letting the tongue slide down the ridge, taking more and more in, as much as the boxer would let him… Moving up and down, as if he was pumping up an _air mattress._  
The combination of tail, thigh and dick—all being stimulated was too much for Rin, ‘’I—I'm going to _c-cum_ \--- Amah-- _Amaimon_ —‘’   
Without any warning Rin shot his demon foam down Amaimon’s throat, _clearly_ catching him off guard but he didn’t stop, letting Rin ride out his orgasm while getting sucked off.  
 _‘’s-sh-shit…’’_ Rin gasped for air, Amaimon popped off, he watched as the younger descend from ecstasy back to reality.  
Rin blinked a few times before looking down, his boxer had a mixture of _himself_ and Amaimon’s _spit…_ ‘’Jesus _fucking_ christ dude… **that** … _wow_... ok fuck…’’ Rin let his fingers run through his hair, Amaimon twirled the younger’s tail around his fingers.  
  
‘’I-I think I need my coffee-’’   
Amaimon got up to get it for him, when he got up he was sporting a _mighty_ boner himself, they both looked down, ‘’it’ll go down’’ Amaimon stated and went to pick up the coffee, Rin watched in awe… _‘’ **God** ,_ I want that in me…’’  
‘’…’’ Amaimon stopped, Rin realised his mistake, ‘’I mean— _you know_ what, no, **I do** want you in me’’ he said proudly, but also felt so _awkward._

The demon king put the coffee down before leaning over the other, smirking wickedly, leaning down for a kiss… Rin had other plans.  
One hand on shoulder, the other on waist; Rin flipped the cards and pinned the older down, Amaimon was clearly taken aback by this, _exactly_ what Rin wanted.   
The tattooist ghosted over the other’s lips, he gently took a hold of the earth king’s cock, as his lips met the other’s, he started jerking him off.  
  
He hadn’t given anyone a hand job before, _unless_ you count masturbation…  
Rin tried to replicate what Amaimon did, but eventually ended up just doing what he knew was good, the kissing got more intense, the movements got sloppier and before either knew it  
 _‘’mmm-hhh---‘’_ Rin felt the warm feeling drip down the shaft and on his hand, he jerked it slowly, knowing about the sensitivity from _personal experience._  
  
Rin collapsed on top of the other, Amaimon’s breathing got steady again, neither said anything for a while, both just sinking into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest... Do the words for cum throw you off? Plz i need to know


	13. No playing on school grounds, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gasp, Mephisto, how, why, what?  
> Rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon at the end bois ;-;

Rin paced back and forth in his apartment, he felt nauseous, Amaimon looked at him silently, unknown if he felt the same as Rin, but both felt uneasy…  
‘’How…’’ Rin started before shaking his head, _‘’how_ does he _know_ …’’ he finally stopped and looked at his boyfriend, ‘’I don’t know.’’ Amaimon grumbled as he bit his nail.  
‘’I don’t need to ask you if you told him because _why_ would you—‘’  
‘’Nii-san I haven’t—‘’  
‘’No no, I know, but how… _What_ does he want? _Oh my god_ what if…’’ Rin let his fingers slide through his hair, he sat down on the sofa next to the demon king, ‘’what if he tells Yukio?’’  
This was _somehow_ more distressing than Mephisto knowing… So what if a clown knew, it would be worse if his brother… _Twin_ brother knows…  
‘’I’m not saying that _this_ \---‘’ he gestured between them, ‘’is bad or anything but I doubt Yukio would be all for it… You know?’’ Rin hoped Amaimon wouldn’t think anything bad of this, they had to stick together in times like these.  
‘’Don’t worry nii-san, I don’t want them to know either… Big brother just knows _things_ —‘’  
‘’I'm pretty sure he's been creeping around or maybe he have someone close by to make sure you… don’t do _anything_ that will reflect badly on _him.’’_ Rin buried his face in his hands, Amaimon nodded in agreement, having someone watch him for any _suspicious_ activities sounded like Mephisto.  
  
‘’Ok so, what do we do now? Are we _actually_ going to go to his office and talk to him? He’s gonna ask us a _billion_ questions… Do you think he’s upset or—‘’ Rin stopped and turned his body to the other, ‘’what does the text say exactly?’’  
Amaimon handed him the phone, ‘’please come by my office, we have to talk. PS: bring your _boyfriend_.’’ Rin read out loud.  
‘’Ok, we should get going, and get this over with…’’  
Amaimon didn’t object he just nodded, _‘’I want to play’’_ he suddenly grabbed Rin's arm.  
‘’…We can’t play at the moment, we have to _mentally_ prepare ourselves, if we go outside and start we’re gonna be—‘’ Rin gestured out the window, feeling slightly frustrated at the suggestion.  
‘’No nii-san—‘’ Amaimon pulled the younger closer, ‘’I want to _play~’’_ he slipped his hand under Rin’s shirt and slowly let his finger slide down his tail.  
‘’E-either play!’’ Rin stuttered, he didn’t move away, not really. ‘’Anyway I don’t think we have the time to play right now and---‘’  
Amaimon pulled him into a deep kiss, while pulling the tail out and moving it through his fingers, ‘’A-Amaimon--- I just showered—‘’  
The demon king rose an eyebrow at him, ‘’ok fine it was two days ago but _still_ —‘’  
Amaimon led him to the bathroom, _‘’I mean_ I can shower again’’ Rin smiled.  
  
  
 **~**  
  


‘’Okay… I'm not saying I didn’t like it because, _holy fuck_ —‘’ Rin dried his hair with a towel, Amaimon had a towel wrapped around his waist, ‘’but?’’  
It wasn't a really _efficient_ shower, seeing how it was mostly water and _no soap._  
Rin stopped, ‘’well, now I _smell_ like sex, or _we_ smell like sex… He’s gonna know… _You know what_ fuck him, we’re—‘’ he gestured between them, ‘’in a relationship and we can fuck as much as we want to!’’ He rose his hands in victory, _‘’although_ we haven’t really _‘fucked’_ so guess that isn’t a good argument then, but we’ve done other things! So haha!’’   
Amaimon looked at him confused, this had to be a _human_ thing he hadn’t learned yet, he rose his hand with Rin, still confused as hell.

**~~**

Rin opened the door to Mephisto’s office, inside stood the _infamous_ clown, grinning as if he finally won that strawberry plush he's been spending a lot of time to get from the claw machine.  
 _‘’Ah,_ boys~’’ Mephisto opened his arms, to welcome them into his office ‘’ **sit**.’’   
Amaimon and Rin shared a look before doing so, Mephisto closed the door behind them, ‘’well, a little _birdie_ told me some _interesting_ things… Like you two, or _specifically_ your relationship development’’ he smiled, but it was a bad smile, Rin felt _uneasy._  
‘’Big brother—‘’ Amaimon started, Mephisto raised his hand in a _‘shh’_ manner, Rin was about to say something but got the same response from the oldest.  
‘’Now now, if you’re here to tell me I 'got it all wrong', then I must inform you, that not _only_ do I have a source I _trust,_ but also **evidence.** ’’   
_Ok now_ Amaimon felt the same uneasy as Rin, ‘’evidence? W-what evidence?’’ Rin voiced both their concerns.  
‘’I'm glad you asked—‘’ The clown proceeded to put two pictures down at the desk, the first one had them _clearly_ kissing, while the other…  
‘’Where… _How?’’_ Rin looked in absolute disbelief, some of these angles are as if an _animal_ took a picture or… _‘’ **you**_ took these.’’ Rin stated, Amaimon looked up at his big brother, ‘’my my, look at you,’’ he clapped sarcastically, ‘’why yes it was me, I went to check up on—‘’ He patted the earth king’s head, ‘’but I found something a lot better.’’   
  
_‘’Tea?’’_ He offered, both shook their head, ‘’well, I just need _one thing_ of you both, and I’ll trust you both will not make a fool of me to let this go on’’, he sat down in his chair, grinning, Rin knew it was gonna be something _horrible._  
‘’W-Well what is it?’’ Rin tried to sound like he didn’t care but his voice betrayed him, Amaimon wanted to go into hamster form and just… _Hide._  
  
‘’I want you two to—‘’ He started, both younger demons felt like time went by slower than normal, and who knew? Maybe it was.  
‘’ **Kiss**.’’ Mephisto opened his arms again, as if he presented them with the best idea ever.  
‘’What?’’ Rin must’ve heard that wrong, _‘’kiss?’’_ He repeated, Mephisto nodded, Amaimon just wanted to leave and got up from his chair, Rin grabbed his arm and pushed him back down, _‘’sit your ass back down—‘’_ he stared at the clown asshole, ‘’we’re not gonna do that, what kind of _perverted_ request is that? I mean, you can clearly see it on the photos… _And how long were you there?’’_  
‘’Oh not _that_ long, thought maybe I wouldn’t want to watch my brothers fuck.’’ He shrugged while smirking.  
Rin clenched his jaw, he went through the options, there weren’t any… ‘’ **Fine**.’’  
  
Mephisto lit up, Amaimon was dragged to his feet, and Rin gave him a small peck, Mephisto shook his head in disapproval, ‘’now that’s not _really_ a kiss is it’’ the clown of time smiled, Rin just wanted to leave as much as Amaimon, he dragged his boyfriend back and deepened the kiss, it got a _tad bit_ hotter than he planned, and was dragged back by Mephisto’s clapping, ‘’congratulations! _That’s_ what I call a kiss!’’   
Rin’s face was flushed, he grabbed Amaimon’s hand and started to leave, ‘’I’ll be seeing you~’’ He oldest waved sarcastically behind them.   
The young demon pulled the door, he froze the moment it opened, ‘’Yukio…’’ He whispered, letting go of Amaimon's hand.  
 _‘’Rin?_ What are you—‘’ The younger twin’s eyes darted over to the demon king, ‘’doing here?’’  
Rin swallowed, he was so bad at lying, _especially_ to Yukio, he stuttered and moved his hand around, Mephisto, _ironically,_ saved his ass. ‘’They were _playing_ —‘’ he smirked at Rin, _‘’too_ close to school grounds’’ he smiled, Yukio cast a disappointing glare at his older twin, ‘’and I had to lecture them both, but don’t worry, I'm sure they’re gonna _behave_ now’’ and with that he gestured the couple to leave.  
  
Yukio went into the office while looking at Rin confused, after the door closed, Rin practically ran out of the school grounds, Amaimon followed.  
When they were a good few meters away, he stopped and looked at Amaimon, ‘’I can’t believe _that_ just happened… What if I hadn’t let go of your hand… What would Yukio—‘’ Rin ranted, the demon king pulled him close and silenced him with a kiss, the younger demon accepted it.  
It escalated and suddenly a hand cupped Rin’s ass, ‘’h-hey—Didn’t you listen to what Mephisto said?’’ Rin smiled, ‘’no playing on school _grounds_ ~’’  
Amaimon matched the smile, ‘’but we’ll play at the shop.’’  
‘’No, we can play at my place—‘’ He dragged his boyfriend with him.


	14. Loyalty and love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoos are permanent.... And for some, forever................. and ever....................... and ever.

Rin got his head on Amaimon’s lap, the demon king let’s his fingers slide through the younger’s hair, ‘’can I ask you for a favour?’’ Amaimon suddenly said, Rin looked up ‘’what is it?’’  
‘’I would like a tattoo...’’  
Rin blinked a few times _‘’really?’’_ His eyes darted to the side, as if he had to comprehend this.  
‘’Of what?’’ The younger watched the other calmly, ‘’just as long as it’s _smarter_ and _well thought out_ than these two guys who came it to get a _banana_ and a _dinosaur,_ the banana said, _‘you’re dumb’_ and the dinosaur _‘no u’_ … Talk about _weird’’_ he scoffed.

  
The demon king ignored the ramble and pondered for a while, ‘’I have a vague idea, but I can’t draw’’ he sighed, _defeated,_ a demon king, good at everything… But he _refused_ to show Rin his failure of a drawing he made earlier.  
Rin got up and picked up his pencil and pad, ‘’if you can explain it, I’ll do my best to draw it.’’  
Amaimon nodded, he looked at a note, ‘’I wrote it down, I… _Googled?’’_ He looked at the other to make sure he’s using the right word, Rin nodded and Amaimon continued, ‘’and found everything I wanted.’’ He took a deep breath.  
  
‘’A swallow bird with a daisy in its mouth above a nightingale with a…’’ He looked up to see Rin scribble down notes, ‘’the nightingale have a pink hydrangea in its mouth…’’  
Amaimon gestured for the pad and Rin handed it to him, the demon king made circles as to explain the placement of the birds, ‘’with dotted lines around them like this...’’ He handed the pad back, Rin seemed lost in the design.  
‘’Colours or black and white?’’ Rin asked after making a rough sketch, Amaimon looked _slightly_ uncomfortable, he took the pad back and wrote down with arrows to each bird and gave it back, _watching Rin’s reaction…_  
‘’Are these birds…’’ Rin smiled, _‘’us?’’_  
For the first time, it have been witnessed a demon king blush, ‘’…yeah’’  
Rin’s heart skipped a beat, he wanted to smile, _to melt_ , ‘’s-so what does the _uh,’’_ he cleared his throat, ‘’flowers and birds mean?’’  
Amaimon smiled weakly, _‘’google it.’’_  
‘’Tch’’ Rin smiled.  
‘’So size?’’  
‘’Of the tattoo?’’ Amaimon frowned, Rin swallowed, _‘’y-yes…’’_ And now he had lewd thoughts, great.  
‘’8 cm’’  
 _‘’Alrighty,_ let me sketch this real quick’’ and with that Rin started.  
  
  
A few minutes went by before Rin presented the final product, ‘’good?’’  
Amaimon nodded excitedly, _‘’perfect.’’_  
‘’Great! So where are you going to have it?’’  
He pointed at his upper left chest, Rin could imagine it… _and other things._  
‘’Is this a… uh, personal _personal_ tattoo, like it’s _only_ for you or?’’ Rin tried to sound as casual as he could, pretending he wasn’t asking if _he_ could have a _matching_ one at all.  
The demon king leaned closer, tilting Rin’s jaw up, ‘’the _only one_ other can have it…’’ Amaimon whispered before kissing Rin gently, they leaned back into the sofa, soft kissing and gentle touches, Rin wanted to say it… But it was _too_ early? Four months is nothing, not in human _or_ demon years.  
He bit his lip, preparing himself for the big leap, ready to totally ruin this moment with typical human emotions. _‘’I-I…’’_ Good start he thought, now for the rest of the sentence please. ‘’L…’’ Continue please, he’s looking at you like you said something silly.  
Amaimon smiled, ‘’I love you too’’  
Fuck.  
 _‘’S-same’’_ Rin awkwardly said, luckily for him, he had taught Amaimon the _‘youthful slang’_ and to not talk like a frickin’ _Vulcan._ So he knew he would get it.  
‘’Big mood,’’ added the demon king, Rin wanted to cry laugh, _what had he created?_  
  


‘’So… Cool, we both agree on this… Relationship, that’s good, so what's your answer on me getting the _same tattoo?’’_ Rin grinned sweetly, the older kissed his forehead, ‘’ **I love it.** ’’  
Rin rolled them over so he could lie down on Amaimon’s chest, ‘’please tell me what the tattoo mean, _I don’t wanna do homework.’’_  
Amaimon sighed, ‘’the swallow—‘’  
Rin snorted, ‘’oh sorry, go on’’ he grinned like a child.  
‘’The swallow _symbolizes—_ ‘’ The demon king continued.  
  


**~**

Rin felt as if he fell in love all over again, but in a different way, deeper… Almost as if he found his… _Nah, that’s dumb.  
_ He stared up at his boyfriend, his breathing was calm...  
‘’…Amaimon?’’  
 _‘’mmh?’’_ The older demon didn’t open his eyes, Rin buried his face into the other’s chest more, ‘’why haven’t you tried to… Or do you not _want_ to…’’ he shrugged, he felt his heart heavy… He wanted to know, not because it made him feel _sad,_ maybe he wasn’t… Attractive _like that_ or _maybe_ —‘’  
‘’Nii-san?’’  
He snapped out of his negative thoughts, ‘’… **sex**.’’  
It was silent, _uncomfortably._  
‘’You don’t seem like you want to, and I'm not going to press on the matter, if we ever do it? That’s cool, if we never? That’s cool too. All I want is to be with _you.’’_ Amaimon kissed the top of Rin’s head, hugging him tightly.  
That’s it, Rin officially melted, he was ready to ascend to _wherever._ He tried to say something in the between of _‘awh’_ and _‘jesus’_ and a word or sound even he didn’t know. It came out as what can only be described as a _‘keyboard smash.’_ He cleared his throat.  
‘’That’s _very cash money_.’’ Rin hugged back.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to admit to the amount of research and or admit that i drew and designed the tattoos.. and especially that i might link my deviantart where the design is.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/albme94/art/Amaimon-x-Rin-couple-tattoo-for-fic-863030640


	15. Red Salvia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door softly.  
> ''Come in'', said the voice on the other side, Rin took a deep breath as he entered the room.  
> ''Rin.'' He smiled.  
> ''Hi Yukio... I have something to tell you...''

It's been a year, their dating had been _very_ low key, the only people who knew was: Heather, _of course_ … Carl… Because how could he not notice… And he just outright asked Rin if he had a thing with the flower shop twink… Mephisto knows because he’s a creep.  
The only piece on the chessboard was Yukio… He hadn’t dared to tell him on Christmas… or new years or… Yeah well, the point is that he had to tell him… But he knows roughly what was going to happen.  
‘’Rin?’’ Amaimon wrapped his arms around the younger, Rin leaned into the other. ‘’He’s going to ask about the _mood ring_.’’  
Amaimon frowned, ‘’it’s not a mood ri—‘’  
‘’it changes colour with like each other’s mood… It’s a mood ring, _legit’’_ Rin snorted, ‘’the _only_ difference is that it’s blood.’’  
Amaimon was tired of explaining this every time so he just let it go, ‘’fine.’’  
  
‘’I should talk to him face-to-face but… And you can’t be there… You can stand outside though?’’   
Amaimon silently nodded, he furrowed as if in deep thought, Rin rolled his eyes, ‘’he’s gonna guess it has _something_ to do with you… And _then_ he might be upset with _you,_ probably saying some shit like… Magic or _demon spell_ and he’s just weird.’’   
Amaimon nodded in agreement, ‘’I understand.’’  
Rin looked at him with narrow eyes.

**~~**

He had texted his brother earlier saying he needed to talk to him, so he stood outside their old room, he knocked gently, ‘’come in,’’ he heard on the other side.  
The room didn’t look much different, other than the fact his bed was gone and replaced with more books, so that’s cool.  
‘’Just give me a second, I need to finish this report. **Don’t touch anything**.’’ Yukio said sternly, Rin mimicked him like a child.  
Yukio quickly typed on his computer before turning around in his chair, _‘’ooookay…_ I'm ready to pay attention to you’’ the younger smiled, ‘’so, what’s up?’’  
This was it, this was it…   
He prepared himself mentally, he probably looked bananas.  
  
  
 _‘’Remember_ to keep an open mind, ok?’’ Rin started, already fearing.  
‘’Of course’’ Yukio frowned.  
 _‘’Right_ so… I got a **boyfriend**.’’ He stuck his hands out in a weak attempt of ‘jazz hands’.  
Yukio didn’t say anything, for each second of silence… Rin died inside. ‘’Please say something...’’  
‘’I didn’t know you were gay.’’ Yukio stated, Rin smiled awkwardly ‘’heh, me neither!’’   
  
‘’…So _not_ into girls… At all? You’re not _bi_ or—‘’ Yukio continued, Rin shook his head, ‘’well, not really… Like they’re pretty but I guess… Never like _this’’,_ he thought about Shiemi and how he did like her for a while but after she ‘friend zoned’ him, he realised he didn’t actually want to date her.  
‘’Alright, that’s cool,’’ Yukio didn’t really know what to say, he didn’t expect this.  
‘’So, you’re like… Accepting of it?’’ Rin knew he was, or he really hope he was, Yukio didn’t actually stand out as a negative person on stuff like these… or… Anything. _So far._  
‘’Of course! _Did…_ Did you think I wouldn’t be?’’  
Rin shrugged half-heartedly, he didn’t want to say it outright but… ‘’kinda yeah… We haven’t actually had any conversation about it.’’  
‘’So that just meant I _wouldn’t_ be supportive? **Cool**.’’ Yukio turned around in disbelief, he would _never_ judge Rin by something like that.  
  
Rin felt relieved but that wasn’t the hard part… He knew it would all go to _Gehenna_ from here…  
‘’So who is it? _Who’s_ your boyfriend, _please_ don’t tell me it’s Bon…’’ Yukio made a face, ‘’not that I have anything against—‘’  
‘’It’s not Bon!’’ Rin stopped him, no offence Bon but nuh.  
‘’So? Who is he? Do I know him?’’

  
 **Fuck. Ok. Shit.** Yolo I guess, although that might _actually_ become his last words…  
  
  
‘’So **open mind** , right? And put _every_ bad thought out of the way and let me just _explain_ —‘’ Rin started, his words tripping over each other.   
‘’Oh god…’’ Yukio feared the worst.  
 _‘’…It’s Amaimon’’_ he whispered, Yukio frowned ‘’what? I could’ve sworn you just said—‘’   
‘’IT’S AMAIMON OK?’’ Rin yelled louder than intended, he saw Yukio’s face go from surprised to disgust real quick.  
‘’Open mind right?’’ Rin quickly added before the shit storm.  
‘’ **Rin** … This is a _joke,_ right? I mean, he’s our _half_ —‘’  
‘’Demons don’t really think about that, just so you know—‘’  
‘’ **Brother** , he’s your **_brother._** This is—‘’ Yukio felt nauseous, he couldn’t look at Rin.  
  
‘’This is disgusting.’’ Yukio finally said, it hit Rin with such force, he felt he couldn’t breathe.  
‘’This is straight up incest, you do know this right? It’s as if _you_ and _I_ — ugh, I feel like I wanna throw up…’’ Yukio held a hand over his mouth, ‘’is this some sort of kink? _Sibling kink?_ Because if… You can get the _fuck_ out of here you fucking—‘’ Yukio screamed and pointed at the door, suddenly as if on _que;_ Amaimon practically kicked the door in, ‘’ **Rin**.’’ He clenched his fist, not before now did Yukio see the rings.  
  
‘’ **What. The. Fuck.** ’’ He gave a head tilt in the direction of their hands, _‘’ **is that.** ’’_  
‘’You don’t deserve to know.’’ Amaimon growled, ‘’let’s go.’’ He guided Rin out the room.  
‘’Does Mephisto know of this—‘’ Yukio screamed at them.  
  
‘’In fact I do, Mr. Okumura, please don’t call it that however, it’s _rather_ rude… _Don’t you think?’’_ Mephisto stood between the three, he smiled his usual grin, he gestured towards his youngsters to leave.  
‘’No, you two come back here! I'm not done—‘’ Yukio screamed while trying to get past Mephisto. ‘’Now now, let’s talk.’’ He closed the door.  
  
  
They got back to Rin’s place, _which was also Amaimon’s,_ neither had said anything on the way.  
‘’Are you ok?’’ Amaimon finally said as they sat down in the sofa.  
 _‘’…No’’_ Rin sighed, it was about what he expected would happen… The yelling hit harder than he thought it would… He had the same… or _similar_ thoughts at the beginning… But… It didn’t matter anymore, he knew where they stood now, at least now Yukio knew.  
  
  
 **~~**  
  


Suddenly the doorbell rang, it was close to closing, _which was unusual_ … Amaimon looked up, ‘’big brother?’’   
Mephisto smiled wide, ‘’your business is booming, or should I say, _blooming’’_ he added a weak chuckle, Amaimon had been enough around humans and Rin, to know this is where he should cringe and _slightly_ die inside.  
‘’Right.’’ Was all he added as he continued to close up shop, Mephisto frowned.  
‘’How’s Rin doing?’’   
‘’Fine.’’ Amaimon rose an eyebrow, _‘’why?’’_  
‘’I talked to Yukio yesterday, and he said he still wasn’t… _Supportive_ of your relationship, but that can be expected by humans.’’   
‘’mmh…’’ the younger of the two sighed, humans sure was troublesome.

Mephisto looked at the flowers and didn’t add anything more to the conversation, Amaimon felt uneasy, ‘’what do you want?’’  
‘’I’m offended, little brother,’’ he held a hand over his chest, ‘’can’t I just come and check up and see how my brother is?’’  
‘’No.’’  
 _‘’Fine,_ a little birdie told me some _interesting_ news.’’  
Amaimon felt he knew what this would be about but shrugged, Mephisto’s patience was running thin, or he was _pretending_ it was… Hard to tell sometimes.  
 _‘’Or_ would you like to wait and tell me yourself? Hmm?’’ He smiled like the clown he is, ‘’latter.’’ Amaimon swallowed, Rin was practically in control of this _‘news’._  
‘’Alright, I’ll await your message patiently.’’ He left with a nod.  
  


 **~~  
**   
  
Amaimon quickly closed up and went back home, the second he closed the door, Rin was already on him. _‘’Hi~’’_ He grinned, Amaimon forgot what he was going to say.  
‘’Uh, Mephisto visited my shop—‘’  
 _‘’Bleuh’’_ Rin let him go and went into the living room, ‘’what did he say?’’  
 _‘’He knows,_ but I said we’d tell him when we wanted, and then he left.’’  
 _‘’Sneaky creep.’’_ Rin rolled his eyes, ‘’let’s forget that idiot, _come here_ ~’’ He gestured the other to come closer, ‘’how about we~’’ Rin pulled Amaimon closer and kissed him gently, ‘’go to the bedroom, and get this frustration out~’’  
Amaimon stopped for a moment, he wasn’t sure if he understood the signals correctly, ‘’you mean… Bedroom…’’  
‘’Yes, you know, where we sleep? I'm sure you’ve been there a few months now.’’ Rin mocked.  
‘’So we’re _sleeping?’’_  
‘’No, I was thinking _more_ …’’ Rin gestured with his head to the drawer, on top laid condoms and a bottle of lube, when Amaimon looked back at him; he felt his face heat up, ‘’if you want to, that is…’’ He felt so dumb for saying that out loud, ‘’it’s consensual?’’ Amaimon had to make sure.  
 _‘’Hey,_ what did I tell you about talking like that?’’ He went in for a kiss but stopped right before _‘’and yes,_ it is, how about for you?’’  
Amaimon nodded.

Rin smiled before letting his hands explore the other’s chest, fingers sliding across the nipples before pulling off the shirt, dragging him closer for a rougher kiss; fingers finding their way to his jeans, Amaimon had to wear ‘normal clothes’, and ended up looking like someone from _grease…_ Minus the hair.  
The demon king guided them to the bed, Rin pulled off his own shirt before opening his own pants, pulling them off completely, Amaimon did the same.

Rin’s fingers played around the elastic of both their boxers, he yanked at his boyfriend’s, he received a nod and proceeded to pull it off, he almost choked on air. It wasn’t that it was _abnormal_ or anything, he just hadn’t seen his dick before.  
Amaimon kissed down Rin’s neck, while leaning over the younger, kissing down his chest, stomach, stopping right before, he looked up before pulling the boxer slowly down.  
‘’!!!’’ A sharp inhale escaped above Amaimon, his tongue licked straight down the shaft, letting the tip of his tongue meet the tip of the cock.  
A hand gestured Rin to spread his legs, one hand stroking his growing member, while the other stroked his inner thigh.

 _‘’shhiit—‘’_ Rin gasped, he had jerked off before but this? New. _Very_ new and he _very much_ loved it.  
The pressure against his ridge combined with soft kisses could drive him mad, he felt himself growing harder. Amaimon sucked on the head while moving his hand, when he was sure Rin had reached all he could, he started to push Rin’s entire length down his throat, he knew Rin loved it.  
Tongue twirling side to side as his lips went further down, he looked up at the hot and bothered Rin, he moved his head up and down and saw Rin moan and grab the sheets.  
Short small sucks before sucking so hard on the head, Rin swore he was _suffocating_ it, but it felt too good to complain.  
The demon king grabbed the lube with his hand as he picked up the pace with the other, _‘’Rin…’’_ Amaimon whispered, they had talked about this, if they were to have sex, what would be best etc.  
  
Rin turned around and got on all fours, he felt exposed but with no shame, the opposite actually, it was extremely _arousing._  
A cold touch circled his rim, he felt his balls being gently tapped at, before long the finger pressed in; Rin gasped loudly at the unknown feeling, on instinct he spread his cheeks further apart, as if begging for more. ‘’Crap…’’  
‘’Good?’’ Amaimon pushed it as far in as he could, he twirled it, _‘’mmmhhh_ yeah yup— _haahh_ …’’ Rin moaned loudly into his arm, another finger entered his hole slowly, moving around before scissoring him, opening him up for a third finger… It only got better and better, If Rin felt this good by fingers… He couldn’t wait to get fucked by Amaimon’s cock.  
  


The lube dripped out, he wanted _more,_ he felt he was ready… He could hear plastic being torn open and more lube being poured out of the bottle, _he knew it was time._  
‘’Ready?’’ Amaimon rubbed Rin’s cheeks, Rin lifted his head, ‘’yeah’’ he grinned, he was _beyond_ ready.  
He felt the tip rub against his rim, before slowly pushing past it, the mixture between pleasure and unknown pain was intense, and he said it all in one moan. He felt it going further in, would it even fit?   
It brushed past his _sweet spot_ , and finally Amaimon was all in, both groaned in pleasure, they had a little moment before Amaimon started to pump his hips, slowly at first… They both needed time to get used to this, suddenly Rin felt his ass being torn apart in joy as the echo of skin against skin slammed into each other.  
Amaimon had his hands spread apart and groping Rin’s cheeks, he moved fast, it _clearly_ wasn’t _human_ speed.  
It didn’t take long before Rin sang like a _canary,_ moaning he was close, Amaimon felt the same; a few quick moves and he felt the condom fill up, while Rin had _contractions_ around Amaimon’s _dong,_ his own spilled out on the bed.  
Riding out both of their orgasms, Rin gasped for air as Amaimon gave his dick a few weak strokes, ‘’w-wait—I'm _senseti_ —‘’ Rin moaned as a few more drops of cum dripped out of him.  
Amaimon pulled out, took off the condom, and guided them both to the bathroom to clean up.  
  
  


**~~~  
**   
  


‘’Really? My my, I wasn’t aware’’ Mephisto sarcastically said over the phone, Rin rolled his eyes in the background, ‘’am _**I**_ invited?’’ He added, Amaimon looked at Rin.  
‘’Rin says only if you behave.’’  
 _‘’Of course’’_ the town clown said, ‘’is Yukio invited?’’  
Rin grabbed the phone away, ‘’is he still angry?’’  
‘’Very much so.’’  
‘’Then no, _you idiot_.’’ Rin hung up, he threw the phone away before crawling into Amaimon’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end folks, hope you had a good ride (✿´‿`)
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos <33  
> 🥺 Hope it wasn't too 'ooc', and if it was, that it didn't ruin the flow 💖 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Why write one basic prompt, when you can write two :D  
> Tattoo artist???  
> Florist???  
> I mean, beautiful *chef kiss*
> 
> I just wonder if i should make like a side fic of my notes for the fics cuz its like 3k of just fucking insane thought sassy process by Rin


End file.
